The Lovers Of Summer Vacation
by LegendaryRacer
Summary: Vanellope graduates high school, and a couple of friends including Taffyta win a one week vacation to Honolulu, Hawaii. Things get different between Vanellope and Taffyta while on vacation. Although Vanellope and Taffyta didn't get along in the past. They start to bond to a relationship while on vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guy, this is a story I decided to whip up. I'm sort of new to this so this is all I got for the first chapter. So Enjoy!)**

It was the end of the 12th grade school year and Vanellope finally graduates and walks up to the stage to receive her diploma. Along with the rest of the students too. She finally sits down on her seat and waves back at her parents who are smiling with joy. Then the announcer comes to the stage to announce the 6 winners of the 1 week vacation to Hawaii for their good grades.

The Announcer: "The first winner for the 1 week vacation to Hawaii is, Taffyta Muttonfudge". "The second winner is Candlehead". "The third winner is Jubilenna Bing-Bing. "The fourth winner is Rancis Fluggerbutter. "The fifth winner is Gloyd Orangeboar". "And last but not least the sixth winner is, Vanellope Von Schweetz.

The winners stood up in amazement and all of the audience at graduation start to clap, as the winners all go on the stage to receive their plane ticket.

At the end of graduation they all go home.

While at home, Vanellope starts to pack stuff in her suit case with everything she needed. Stuff like, her money, clothing, bathing suit, sunscreen, and all that she needed. Her vacation trip to Hawaii starts tomorrow. He mother name Elsie Von Schweetz comes in to Vanellope's room to see her finish packing. And her father Jack Von Schweetz come in too.

Elsie: "Honey, are you finished packing for the trip tomorrow".

Vanellope: "Yes mother I'm finished".

Elsie: "Ok that's all I wanted to know".

Jack: "Oh Vanellope honey I almost forgot, here is $500 dollars for your spending. Spend it wisely dear".

Vanellope: "I will father".

She stands up and hugs both her mother and father.

Vanellope: "I'm going to miss you guys for 1 week". She started to cry.

Elsie: "Don't worry honey it'll be alright".

Jack: "Its ok sweetie we will be fine".

Vanellope: "Ok".

Elsie and Jack: "Nothing to worry about sweetie".

The next mourning on June 16th on a Sunday, Vanellope woke up to her alarm clock ringing. It was 6:30 am and she had to be at school before 7:00am. She got changed quickly and grabbed her suitcase and her mytouch 4g phone and he parents drove her to the school.

It was 6:50 am, Vanellope had made it. Vanellope waved goodbye to her parents as they drove off. Vanellope went in the gym to see, Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena, Rancis and Gloyd, and their teacher named Mrs. Dawson.

Mrs. Dawson: Alright students before we go to the bus that's going to drop us at the Denver Colorado Airport, I need to assign you your partners to share a hotel room with while were staying at Hawaii. First partners are Rancis and Gloyd, second partners are Jubileena and Candlehead. Third partners are Taffyta and Vanellope.

Rancis and Gloyd fist bump saying, "Oh yeah were totally going to have fun". While Jubileena and Candlehead said, "this is going to be really fun".

Taffyta: "Vanellope just so you know stay out of my face this entire trip".

Vanellope: "Whatever princess lame".

Taffyta: "Why I should smack you in your fudging face you son of a batch".

Mrs. Dawson: "Now girls please try not to fight and argue again".

(Taffyta secretly has a crush on Vanellope but doesn't want to admit it. Because she been bullying Vanellope since 9th grade.)

The guys and girls including Mrs. Dawson walk out to the bus waiting for them and Mrs. Dawson says, "alright students sit next to your partners".

Taffyta: "Why do I always sit next to you".

Vanellope: "Don't know why you're so annoying sometimes".

Taffyta: "Whatever Von Schweetz".

The ride to the airport took one hour. Vanellope and Taffyta along with the rest of the group including Mrs. Dawson headed to the entrance of the airport and were running to the gate that was going to leave for Hawaii. Mrs. Dawson and all of the other students ran to the gate.

Mrs. Dawson: "Wait don't close the gate we're hear".

Attendant: "You're lucky to have made it".

Vanellope and Taffyta and the others hand their tickets along with Mrs. Dawson and headed to the plane.

Jubilenna: "Whew that was close we've almost missed our flight".

Candlehead: "Your telling me Jub".

As they got on the plane their seats were in first class. As they were putting their suitcases in the covers, Rancis began saying, "this is my luckiest day ever". Gloyd said, "is this a dream that were in first class".

Jubilenna and Candlehead: "Oh brother".

While Mrs. Dawson settled her stuff in the cover she began to sit down in her seat and began to put her headphones on to listen to music and immediately went to sleep. While Taffyta said to Vanellope, "sit down already you check your stuff to many time for crying out loud.

Vanellope: "Shut up I have the right to check my own stuff".

Just as Vanellope shut the cover doors Taffyta pulled her down to her seat. Vanellope got mad and said, "what was that for".

Taffyta: "That was for not listening to me".

Vanellope: "You think I want to listen to you, you ungrateful son of a batch".

Taffyta stood their silent and started to fume with anger across her face and said, "how dare you say that to me you overly controlling spaz". Vanellope started to laugh and said, "ha ha you think I'm the spaz, your always trying to get in my head for no apparent reason".

Jubileena: "Hey what's going on back their".

Both Vanellope and Taffyta stood silent as all the passengers on the plane had looked at both Vanellope and Taffyta, except for the sleeping Mrs. Dawson. Taffyta felt a shiver while Vanellope felt embarrassed.

As the plane took off Vanellope put on her headphones and began to listen to jazz music while Taffyta began to read a magazine on how to stay beautiful.

It has been an hour already on the plane. The plane left Denver to go to Honolulu Hawaii. As of now Taffyta began to fall asleep on Vanellope's shoulder. While Rancis and Gloyd, and Jubileena and Candlehead fell asleep also. Then Vanellope did the same. She didn't want to go to sleep but she did anyways.

**(Alright that's chapter 1, what will happen next. Rate and Review.) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Best Hotel Ever

**(Chapter 2 is up and running. So Enjoy.)**

As the plane began to make its decent to Honolulu Hawaii. Taffyta woke up to find that she had her lips on Vanellope's lips all of a sudden. Taffyta started to blush and said, "wow that was a close one". Vanellope started to wake up and said, "what happened did I dozed off". Taffyta said, "you sure did you halfwit dozer". Vanellope started to fume with anger but remembered what happened three hours ago while she was arguing with Taffyta. Vanellope said, "ok then I will take that as a compliment".

The rest of the guys including Mrs. Dawson started to wake up and stood up to uncover the covers containing their belongings, Vanellope and Taffyta did the same thing. All of them got off the plane with their belongings and headed out of the plane.

Jubileena: "Wow this place in huge than the Denver airport".

Candlehead: "Wow this is amazing".

Rancis and Gloyd stood their in amazement and said, "heck yeahhhh we are so gonna have a good time. Mrs. Dawson said, "now now students before we have a good time", "we need to find the person with a sign and he will escort us to the hotel by driving us their". As they all were following Mrs. Dawson they all saw a guy with a suit on and it said the name Mrs. Dawson.

Mrs. Dawson: "Hi are you the person who will be driving us to the hotel".

Driver: "Yes indeed I am maam", as he said in an English accent. "Follow me".

Vanellope, Taffyta, and all followed the driver to a huge limo. While Rancis and Gloyd said, "yes finally something good happens. They all get in the limo and Vanellope is astonished to have found three hundred dollars in the limo. She quickly grabs it and says, "this is my lucky day". Taffyta looked at her in anger and said, "you lucky lucky girl". Vanellope ignored her.

The guys and girls looked around the sights and saw that a hotel was appearing in the view. It said, Honolulu Hotel. The Driver pulls up the driveway and says to Mrs. Dawson, "ok here we are, welcome to the Honolulu Hotel. All of them started to get out and Mrs. Dawson pulled out fifty dollars and gave it to the driver and said, "thank you for your service and have a nice day".

Driver: "Thank you maam, you have a pleasant day too".

Mrs. Dawson: "Alright students follow me".

Vanellope, Taffyta, and the others followed Mrs. Dawson through the moving doors of the hotel and saw a person sitting at the counter.

Mrs. Dawson walks up to the counter and says to the concierge, "we like to stay in the hotel for 1 week". "How much would it be for four hotel rooms to stay in". I have 6 students, "two of each student will be sharing a hotel room". "So that's three hotel rooms for the students". And one hotel room for myself please.

Concierge: "Alright all together it will be a total of two thousand dollars for one week".

Mrs. Dawson: "That will be no problem sir". Mrs. Dawson takes out an envelope with her money in it. But instead she takes out a credit card that the school gave her containing six thousand dollars in it. She hands the concierge the credit card and he swipes it. Then he takes out four room cards and says, "when you get to your rooms you will swipe the card in and the door will automatically be unlocked, thank you and enjoy your stay".

Mrs. Dawson hands Vanellope a card. And then hands Jubileena a card. And lastly hands Rancis a card.

Mrs. Dawson: "Now students these cards are a responsibility don't lose these cards ok.

All of them headed to an elevator and Mrs. Dawson pressed the 5th floor button. They got out of the elevator finally on the 5th floor and Mrs. Dawson says, "alright students check out your rooms, I will see you tomorrow for are day two vacation. She swipes her hotel card and drags her suitcase into her hotel room.

Jubilenna: "Well Candlehead lets head on in. Candlehead says, "ok jub lets go in". Jubilenna and Candlehead walk in their hotel room. Jubilenna says, "whoa this place is awesome". Then the door closes.

Rancis: "Ok Gloyd lets get in". Rancis slides the hotel card and the door opens. He looks in astonishment and says to Gloyd, "this is superb Gloyd. And Gloyd just says, "you're telling me bro". Then the door closes.

Taffyta started to look at Vanellope and said, "well what are you fudging waiting for slide the darn card already". Vanellope scoffs and says, "what ever". Vanellope slides the card and the door unlocks. Vanellope opens the hotel door and says, "wow this is great". Taffyta said, "oh my this is cool. The hotel room contains one king size bed, a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a shower and sink next to it. And a kitchen full of snacks and drinks. And a living room with a flat screen TV and a huge sofa. And also an outside balcony viewing the beach.

Vanellope: "This is going to be the best vacation ever, oh this is so exciting".

Taffyta began to blush at Vanellope a little and snapped out of it and said, "alright calm down already shish".

Meanwhile at the hotel Vanellope started to call her parents while Taffyta was taking a shower. Her parents answered the phone.

Elsie: "Hi Vanellope how is my favorite daughter doing".

Vanellope: "I'm ok mother I just got to Honolulu Hawaii and believe me this is a good hotel room I'm stay in". "But I got to share it with Taffyta".

Elsie: "Ok honey just try to get along with her ok and be safe".

Vanellope: "Ok mom tell father I said hi and I'm in Honolulu Hawaii safe and sound".

Elsie: "I will honey and thank you for calling me, "I love you dear".

Vanellope: "Love you to mother". With that she hangs up the phone. She heads over to the bathroom to see if Taffyta is done. She knocks on the door and says, "Taffyta are you finished in the bathroom yet".

Taffyta: "Don't rush me Vanellope I'm taking my time".

Vanellope: "Alright then".

Vanellope heads to the balcony on a warm calm night as she looks down the balcony; she sees the beach from the balcony. Taffyta was in the bathroom changing into her pajamas and started to think to herself, "why don't you just tell her already". "Tell her already". With it her heart began to race as she felt nervous and started to come out of the bathroom.

Taffyta: "Vanellope where are you".

Taffyta noticed that she was at the balcony and she opened the sliding to the balcony and said to Vanellope, "hey you we need to talk about something important Vanellope".

Vanellope: "Okay then".

Taffyta: "Lets sit down on the bed and talk".

Vanellope heads over to sit on the bed with Taffyta and says, "alright what is this about Taffyta.

Taffyta: "The truth Vanellope".

Vanellope: "The truth you say".

Taffyta: "Yes the truth".

Taffyta: "To tell you the truth Vanellope I sort of have a thing for you that nobody else knows.

Vanellope: "Well what do you mean by a thing".

Taffyta started to clench her fist and started to shake nervously while her heart kept pounding.

Taffyta: "I love you Vanellope Von Schweetz".

Vanellope stood their in silence as she started to blush a little bit and said to Taffyta, "are you kidding me Taffyta is this another joke".

Taffyta: "Vanellope I'm not kidding this time, I really love you.

Vanellope: "Ok then prove it then prove that you". Vanellope was cut of by Taffyta kissing her on the lips. Vanellope said, Taffyta what are, she was cut off again by Taffytas lips, you doing.

Taffyta: "This is my way of showing you that I love you Vanellope".

Taffyta kept continuing kissing Vanellope until she stopped two minutes later and said to Vanellope, "well Vanellope we have to go to bed". "Day 2 starts tomorrow". "I love you Vanellope", as Taffyta started to blush. Vanellope looked at Taffyta and started to blush. And started to get under the covers of the blanket.

Vanellope: "I love you too Taffyta".

As Taffyta went to sleep Vanellope did the same.

Vanellope had a dream that night. It was no ordinary dream but it was a dream about Taffyta bullying Vanellope over the pass few years. And when she woke up in the middle of the night she went straight to the balcony to settle herself down. She started to cry and said, "Taffyta finally loves me", "I love her a little bit to but how will I cope with it". With that Taffyta woke up to see a Vanellope on the balcony crying.

Taffyta: "What wrong honey".

Vanellope: "Nothing just a nightmare I had about you bullying me". "Did you really mean it".

Taffyta: "Mean what Vanellope".

Vanellope: "That you love me".

Taffyta looked Vanellope in the eye with her sparkling eyes and said, "yes I really meant it". "I wanted to tell you years ago but I couldn't let anyone know that I love you".

Vanellope: "So why did you bully me".

Taffyta: "I don't know why". "All I know is that I love you and that nothing will ever break us apart Vanellope". "Now lets go back to bed we got a big day coming up".

Vanellope: "Ok Taffyta".

With it Taffyta and Vanellope crawled back to their king size bed and started to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

**(Aright Chapter 2 is finally finished. Rate and Review.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beach

**(Chapter 3 is ready to go.)**

It was June 17th on a Monday, day 2 of the awesome vacation. Vanellope woke up to her alarm clock buzzing at 7:30am in the mourning. Taffyta was still asleep so Vanellope slid out of the bed as quietly as she could, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Taffyta woken up at 7:40am to Vanellope taking a shower. As Taffyta got up she heard a knock on the door. She went up to the door to see the teacher Mrs. Dawson standing at the door.

Taffyta: "Well Mrs. Dawson what a lovely surprise at this time of mourning.

Mrs. Dawson: "Taffyta, tell Vanellope that we are going to spend the entire day at the beach, "and make sure to eat some breakfast before we leave at 9:30am". There is a fancy gala down stairs to eat breakfast. "And make sure to bring bathing suits".

Taffyta: "Will do Mrs. Dawson thank you".

Mrs. Dawson: "Your welcome Taffyta".

As Mrs. Dawson left, Taffyta shut the door of her hotel room door and ran to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and Vanellope answered.

Vanellope: "I heard Taffyta, "we are going to the beach".

Taffyta: "Ok then, "make sure to wear a bathing suit and cover your bathing suit by wearing your clothing over it".

Vanellope: "Ok Taffyta".

Vanellope got out of the bathroom to get her bathing suit in her suitcase. Vanellope went back into the bathroom with her bathing suit. Five minutes later she got out of the bathroom and told Taffyta to come over here. Taffyta went over to see Vanellope in a regular bathing suit that looked like a green swimsuit with white stripes all around it.

Vanellope said to Taffyta, "Well how do I look Taffyta" as Vanellope started to blush a bit. Taffyta looked surprised and she blushed to and said, "you you look" she started to stutter, "amazing Vanellope you look amazing". Vanellope blushed and said, "Thank you".

After ten minutes Taffyta got out of the bathroom with her bathing suit on and called Vanellope over. Vanellope went over and saw that Taffyta was wearing a bathing suit that was red with pink stripes. Vanellope was in awe and she said, "It looks good on you Taffyta", as she started to blush. Vanellope said, "well cover that with your clothing we need to go to the gala to eat breakfast it's 8:30am.

Taffyta: "Ok honey, "will do".

Vanellope and Taffyta started to grab their bags containing their beach towels, sunglasses, sunscreen, and their money incase they need to buy some food at the beach. Taffyta said, "I will carry the hotel card ok Vanellope".

Vanellope: "Ok then".

Vanellope and Taffyta got down to the gala in the first floor of the hotel. They saw Rancis and Gloyd, Jub and Candlehead, along with Mrs. Dawson at a big table in the gala. Vanellope and Taffyta went in the gala and sat down to were the rest of the group was.

Rancis: "Glad you could join us ladies".

Gloyd: "Yes it's a pleasure ladies".

Candlehead: "Don't mind them, "their just trying to act like gentleman".

Taffyta: Ok then".

They all ate breakfast and Mrs. Dawson said, "well alright students lets go to the beach everyone grab their stuff. Jub and Candlehead were carrying small bags like Vanellope and Taffyta were. While both Rancis and Gloyd were carrying small bags and their own surfboards.

Vanellope: "Why you carrying a surfboard", "the both of you".

Gloyd: "To go surfing silly girl".

Rancis: "We're totally going to be showing off out their today".

Taffyta: "What ever".

They all got to the beach. It only took them 15 minutes to walk to the beach. All of them were walking on the beach sand and Mrs. Dawson said, "alright class feel free to go wherever you please but stay in the beach perimeter". "We will leave the beach at 7:30pm". "Its 11:30am so you got eight hours". "So go on and have fun this is day two". Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others got out their towels and laid them on the beach sand. While Rancis and Gloyd took off their shirts. All they had on was their swim trunks.

Rancis: "So long ladies, I'm gonna catch the big one".

Gloyd: "Same here see ya later girls".

Jubileena: "Oh brother".

Candlehead: "You're telling me sister".

Candlehead, Jubileena and Taffyta were talking and gossiping about boys and other things. While Vanellope stood their quiet laying on her beach towel. Jubileena began to wonder why Vanellope was so quiet. So Jubileena started to look at her curiously.

Jubileena: "Say why are you so quiet Vanellope".

Vanellope: "No reason to answer".

Candlehead: "I think I know why". "You fell in love with Taffyta".

Vanellope stood up and said, "That's a darn lie, "I'm not in love with Taffyta".

Candlehead and Jubilenna: "Vanellope and Taffyta sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love" Vanellope interrupted by saying, "shut up guys".

Taffyta stood up also and said to both Candlehead and Jub, "leave my wonderful Vanellope alone you guys. Vanellope stood on her beach towel and didn't say a word.

It was 4:30pm now only three more hours till we had to go back to the hotel. Vanellope began saying to Taffyta, "I will be going for a swim". Taffyta followed by saying, "ok Vanellope just be careful out their". Vanellope said, "I will and don't worry".

Vanellope began to swim in the beach water and saw that Rancis and Gloyd were surfing on a big wave. Vanellope swam at least 40 feet away to the deep end of the ocean. She began to imagine what life was like years ago when Taffyta bullied her.

Flashback

Taffyta: "Nobody even cares about you Venello snot".

Vanellope: "Just shut up, shut up".

Everyone started to laugh while Vanellope began to start crying to Taffyta, all of Taffyta's friends were all laughing at her".

Back to the present.

Vanellope snapped out of the flashback and decided to go swim back to the beach. She swam back to notice that Rancis and Gloyd were back from surfing. While she got out of the beautiful beach water she began to dry herself. Taffyta walked up to her and said, "how was your swim beautiful". Vanellope looked sad and said, "it was fine". Taffyta began to notice Vanellope's sad look and said, "Vanellope are you ok". Vanellope answered, "yes I'm ok Taffyta don't worry about me". Taffyta said, "ok honey".

It was 6:30pm, and all of them were at the food court eating food they bought with their own money. Then they were all dancing to Hawaiian music. Taffyta walked up to Vanellope and said, "come on Vanel join the fun". Vanellope stood up to notice that Taffyta was dragging her to the dance floor of the food court. They began to dance and Taffyta noticed that Vanellope was starting to enjoy herself. They both started to swing dance while Rancis and Gloyd were dancing with both Jubileena and Candlehead. As Vanellope and Taffyta started to kick of their shoes they started swing dancing pretty fast. It was unbelievable that they were dancing like that. So Rancis and Gloyd along with Jubileena and Candlehead were starting to do the same thing Taffyta and Vanellope were doing.

One hour later in was finally 7:30pm and Mrs. Dawson came in the food court to find that Vanellope and Taffyta and all the others were getting ready to go back to the hotel.

Mrs. Dawson: "Ok students, "I hope you had a good time today, "but now its time to go back to the hotel now".

They all got their small bags with their towels, money and other stuff in their bags. While Rancis and Gloyd were carrying their surf boards along with their small bags.

Rancis: "Today was an awesome day".

Gloyd: "You said it brother, "lets go back to the hotel and crash for the night".

Rancis: "You got it brother".

Fifteen minutes later they were all back at the hotel and Mrs. Dawson said, "I hope you students all had a good time today".

Rancis: "Heck yeah we did alright".

Gloyd: "Yes we did".

Candlehead: "We had a good time too".

Jubileena: "Same here".

Vanellope: "I had fun too".

Taffyta: "I had the greatest fun also".

They all went into an elevator and took them up to the 5th floor. The elevator opened and they all walked out of the elevator.

Mrs. Dawson: "Well students you can go back into your hotel rooms now". "See you tomorrow".

With it Mrs. Dawson slid her hotel card and her door opened and she went in her hotel room. Rancis and Gloyd did the same along with Jubileena and Candlehead. Taffyta got the hotel card out of her small bag and swiped it and the door to their hotel room opened, and both Taffyta and Vanellope go in their hotel room.

**(Oh yeah Chapter 3 is done. On with the next Chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Romance And Arguements

(Here is Chapter 4 so enjoy.)

Both Taffyta and Vanellope got in their hotel room. Vanellope started to go in the bathroom to take a shower while Taffyta began to turn on her mp3 player connected to her headphones to listen to music. While Vanellope was taking a shower she began to think about the bullying flashback she thought of at the beach. For some reason this will not leave her head. She got out of the shower and started to change into her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom to see Taffyta on the bed listening to her music.

Taffyta: "Hey honey how are you doing".

Vanellope: "Not to good Taffyta".

Taffyta: "Why is that".

Vanellope: "Taffyta I don't know if this might work out".

Taffyta: "What do you mean Vanellope".

Vanellope: "I mean if this is right".

Taffyta: "Of course its right honey".

Taffyta: "Vanellope, the point is I love you so much".

Vanellope: "But what I mean is. Vanellope was cut of by Taffyta kissing her on her lips. Taffyta was kissing Vanellope that it made her stumble on the bed. Vanellope said, "whooo" as Taffyta spinned her around and kept on kissing her and they both landed on the bed. As Taffyta got on the bed with Vanellope she said, "I may be hurrying but every other moment I see you my heart goes out for you". "I love you Vanellope". Vanellope began saying, "I love you to Taffyta but", she was cut off again by Taffyta kissing her again to the point were they took off their.

It has been at least 2 hours now and both Vanellope and Taffyta started to get ready for bed. Vanellope kept muttering, "somehow I feel that that was wonderful Taffyta. Taffyta didn't hear what Vanellope was saying and said, "you ok honey". Vanellope started to say, "yes I'm ok Taffyta". Taffyta and Vanellope started to get on the bed so they could sleep. And Taffyta began to say, "Vanellope no matter how things get, I love you". Vanellope began to stutter a bit and finally said, "I lllllove you too Taffyta". Taffyta leaned over to Vanellope and kissed her on the lips and said, "good night my honey". Vanellope remarked by saying, "back at you babe". They both drifted off to sleep to begin another fun time day tomorrow.

It was mourning in Honolulu, Hawaii and it was June 18th on a Tuesday day 3 of the awesome vacation. It began as usual. Vanellope waking up 7:30am in the mourning while Taffyta was still asleep. Vanellope got up from the bed and started to head towards the bathroom to take a shower. Taffyta started to wake up at 7:40am and heard Vanellope in the shower. Then out of the ordinary she heard a knock at the door. It was Mrs. Dawson.

: "Hi Taffyta what a lovely mourning this is".

Taffyta: "You're telling me Mrs. Dawson".

Mrs. Dawson: "Taffyta get yourself and Vanellope ready". "Were going to a roller skating rink today".

Taffyta: "Sounds like fun Mrs. Dawson, I'll tell Vanellope".

Mrs. Dawson: "Oh and again like yesterday, be down at the gala for breakfast".

Taffyta: "Will do Mrs. Dawson".

Taffyta headed towards the bathroom and before she took a knock on the door Vanellope said, "I know were going to a skating rink". Taffyta remarked by saying, "ok honey". It was 8:30am, Vanellope and Taffyta got ready and headed down to the gala to eat breakfast.

They were at the gala and they saw the same people, Rancis and Gloyd, Jub and Candlehead, along with Mrs. Dawson at the same big table.

Rancis: "Well howdy do lovely ladies", as he said in a southern accent".

Gloyd: "Yeah howdy do lovely ladies". as he also said in a southern accent".

Candlehead: "Oh here we go again with this".

Jubileena: "Your telling me".

They all ate breakfast and all headed out at 10:30am. The skating rink doesn't open till 11:00am. They all got out of the hotel to see that Mrs. Dawson called the limo driver that escorted us to the hotel from the airport. The driver said, "hello all of you and how are we this mourning". Then Mrs. Dawson started to say, "it was pleasant the same as always". Vanellope along with Taffyta and the others including Mrs. Dawson got into the limo and Mrs. Dawson said to the driver, "take us to the nearest roller skating rink there is". The driver said, "you got it boss".

Finally they got to the roller skating rink and it was only a 30 minute drive from the hotel. It was now 11:00am. The skating rink name is called Hawaii Skates.

All of them got out and said to the driver, "thank you". The driver, "your welcome". Mrs. Dawson handed 50 dollars to the driver and the driver said, "no mamm that won't be necessary till later". Mrs. Dawson began to say, "oh I'm obliged thank you". Vanellope, Taffyta, along with the others including Mrs. Dawson. They headed in the roller skating rink and saw that it was the biggest roller skating rink in history.

Candlehead: "Wow this place is amazing".

Jubileena: "We are so gonna have fun here today".

Rancis: "Yeah were so going to shred the floor while skating".

Gloyd: "Awesome" Gloyd said out loud.

They all went to purchase their skates at the booth. The skates were only 5 dollars per person. Mrs. Dawson said to everyone, "did everybody bring there money".

Rancis: "Yes".

Gloyd: "Double yes".

Candlehead: "Triple Yes".

Jubileena: "Yes maam".

Taffyta: "Yes indeed"

Vanellope: "Yes".

Mrs. Dawson: "Ok students, hand in 5 dollars each". They all handed their money, it was a total of 35 dollars for all seven of them. Mrs. Dawson handed the money and they received their skates. They were all in their skates and ready to go.

Mrs. Dawson: "Well students, have fun".

Rancis and Gloyd started to go out to skate first. While Candlehead and Jubileena followed after. Along with Mrs. Dawson who followed to. Vanellope was starting to get nervous. While Taffyta walked up to Vanellope and said, "what's wrong sugar". Vanellope answered, "nothing I'm just fine, just fine". Taffyta started to look at Vanellope and answered, "well lets go have fun then".

Two hours passed by and it was 1:00pm now and Vanellope began to stop skating to go to the food court.

She purchased one hotdog and a cold soda for 3 dollars. She went to sit down at a table and out of the ordinary came a group of girls and they were all heading straight towards Vanellope. Girl number one from the group answered, "get out of my seat now". Vanellope answered by saying, "get a life you overly controlling spaz". Then girl number two said, "you are dead meat". They grabbed Vanellope by the shoulder and were about to punch her in the face.

But before girl number one took a swing at her, a voice called out and said, "leave my beautiful sugar baby alone". The group of girls started to laugh, then came the anger out of Vanellope. She took girl number ones hand off of her shoulder and then, Vanellope punched the girl in the nose. Before Vanellope knew it she walked away. She got to Taffyta's purse and took out the hotel card.

Before Vanellope walked out the door Taffyta said, "wait baby, were you going".

Vanellope: "I'm going back to the hotel, stay away from me" Vanellope said as she started to cry". Then Taffyta began to worry and said, "Vanellope please stop don't go". But Vanellope started to run while crying. The other people just looked at Vanellope while she was running and crying on the street.

Vanellope called the limo driver. And before she knew it, the limo driver came two minutes later. Vanellope went in the limo to see the same guy again. The driver said, "were can I take you". Vanellope answered as she sniffled, "to Honolulu Hotel". The driver said, "you got it". Twenty eight minutes later Vanellope was back at the hotel and gave the driver 50 dollars and the driver said, "no no its ok I see your upset why is that" he said kindly. Vanellope answered, "something had happened its hard to explain sir". The driver said, "well you have a nice day then". Vanellope said, "thank you kindly sir".

Vanellope rushed to the elevator crying her eyes out and got in the elevator alone. Vanellope pressed the 5th floor button and said, "why me".

She got to the 5th floor and slid the hotel room card to her hotel room. She closed her hotel room door, and she ran to the bed and started to cry even more.

Meanwhile at the skating rink Taffyta started to say to the others, "I don't get it, I was only trying to stand up for Vanellope".

Mrs. Dawson: "Were is Vanellope" she said kindly.

Taffyta: "I'm guessing she is back at the hotel".

Jubileena: "Well lets not stand here, lets get back to the hotel already".

Candlehead: "What she said".

They all got all of their skates off and the limo driver was outside waiting for them. The driver said, "I think you are looking for Vanellope". Taffyta answered, "that's right how did you know". The driver said, "she was sad over something and she's back at the hotel". Mrs. Dawson began to say, "will you take us there please". The driver opened the limo door and said, "can do".

Thirty minutes later they were back at the hotel and all of them rushed towards the elevator. They all got in the elevator and Rancis began saying, "this is totally claustrophobic". Candlehead said, "quit your whining, its not going to be for a long time". Mrs. Dawson pressed the 5th floor button and they headed up.

They all got out of the elevator. Taffyta began to say, "guys let me take care of this ok". Candlehead began to say, "I hope your ok". Jubileena said, "same here". They all got in their rooms. Taffyta noticed something shiny on the floor. It was the hotel card. Taffyta said, "Vanellope must of dropped it". She slid the card and the door unlocked. Taffyta opened the door and said, "Vanellope are you there". She didn't answer.

Taffyta: "Come on Vanellope were are you".

Vanellope: I'm over hear", as she was sniffling.

Taffyta: "Vanellope why did you run off".

Vanellope: "I don't want to talk about it now".

Taffyta: "Please tell me".

Vanellope stood up from the bed while Taffyta was sitting on the bed. Vanellope followed by saying, "I'll tell you what happened" she started to get very angry. Vanellope spat out saying, "you told people that we were together, do you remember when you said leave by beautiful sugar baby alone". Taffyta started to say, "Vanellope I was trying to stand up to those group of girls for you". Vanellope started to cry again. Vanellope said while crying, "I didn't want people to know that we were together, when you said that, that made me cry". Taffyta was silent and began to say, "well it doesn't matter now, its ok honey".

Vanellope: "Don't call me honey anymore".

Taffyta got up from the bed and said, "what do you mean". Vanellope said, "I mean that I don't want to be your honey no more". Vanellope began to grab everything that was hers including her suitcase. Taffyta said, "Vanellope please, wait don't go, were you going to go anyways". Vanellope answered, "I'm not telling you, from now on I'm not going to consider you as my girlfriend no more". Taffyta began to say, Vanellope I'm so sorry". Vanellope said, "nope sorry is not the word I'm looking for" as Vanellope was still sniffling and crying. Taffyta said, "but what about last night, you told me that you loved me". Vanellope began to cry harder and said, "it never happened" she yelled out loud. Taffyta began to cry while Vanellope closed the door to her hotel room.

Taffyta began to say, "what have I done" as she started to cry even harder now and curled up into a ball. Taffyta was heartbroken; she loved Vanellope so much that she didn't want to let her go because Vanellope was everything to her. Although Taffyta bullied Vanellope in the past, Taffyta really changed now.

Taffyta: "Vanellope I'm so sorry". As she kept on crying and crying even harder.

Vanellope knocked on Candlehead and Jubileena's hotel door. Candlehead came to open the door.

Candlehead: "Hi Vanellope, can I help you".

Vanellope: "Candlehead, I have no place to stay, can I stay with you and Jubileena for the remainder of the week". She started sniffling.

Candlehead: "Sure Vanellope, anything for you".

Candlehead let Vanellope in her hotel room and said, "if you don't mind can you sleep on the long sofa". Vanellope said, "sure thing" as she stopped sniffling but had a sad expression on her face.

**(Awesome Chapter 4 is done.)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Love Seperated

**(Here it comes, Chapter 5. Hope you like it.)**

Vanellope had a sad expression on her face. Candlehead came up to Vanellope while she was sitting on the sofa and said, "you ok Vanellope". Vanellope started to cry and said, "don't worry I will be ok for now". Candlehead and Jubileena just nodded and went with their business.

Meanwhile while Taffyta was alone. Taffyta kept crying but she couldn't contain herself. Taffyta says while crying, "Vanellope I love you". Losing Vanellope she was devastated. Vanellope was everything to her. All she kept thinking about was Vanellope until she went to her bed. Taffyta crawled on her bed and before she knew it. She kept balling up tears even more. It took her two hours to stop crying. And before she knew it, she quickly fell asleep.

Vanellope was getting ready to sleep on the couch while Candlehead and Jubileena were getting ready to go to bed. Candlehead walked over to Vanellope and said to her kindly, "do you need anything at all Vanellope". Vanellope nodded and said, "no Candlehead I don't need anything but thank you for asking". Candlehead just nodded back and said, "your welcome Vanellope".

As Vanellope began to get ready while laying on the sofa with a pillow and blanket, Jub said to Candlehead with a whisper, "I hope everything goes out well between Vanellope and Taffyta". Candlehead nodded and said, "well lets just hope they would be back together again".

Vanellope was still awake while Candlehead and Jubileena were asleep. Vanellope kept staring at the ceiling for at least an hour or so. And Vanellope wondered in her mind. She kept thinking in her head, "were me and Taffyta meant to be with each other". Vanellope began to feel sad. She felt guilt building up inside and she said in a whisper, "no I need to stay calm and not think about it". Vanellope fell asleep within an hour of just staying up.

It was June 19th on a Wednesday day 4 of the awesome vacation. Vanellope woke up to her phone alarm clock ringing at 7:30am. Candlehead and Jubileena didn't hear her alarm clock chime. So with that Vanellope got up to take a shower. And when she got in the shower she began to think what Taffyta said before she left. Taffyta said this before Vanellope left, "but what about last night, you told me that you loved me". Vanellope got in the shower and started to think about what she said. Vanellope said, "no I have to not think about it, its over now".

Candlehead woke up at 7:50am to hear a knock on the door. Candlehead opened her hotel room door and it was Mrs. Dawson.

Candlehead: "Well Mrs. Dawson so nice to see you again".

Mrs. Dawson: "It's nice to see you to, were is Vanellope. Taffyta just told me she left; she was quite upset, is she with you guys and is she ok".

Candlehead: "Yes she roomed with us, and she is also ok".

Mrs. Dawson: "Well just making sure. Tell Vanellope and Jubileena that were just going to relax in the hotel for the next two days. So feel free to relax as you please".

Candlehead: "Ok Mrs. Dawson".

Mrs. Dawson: "See you all down at the gala for breakfast.

Candlehead: "You got it".

Vanellope got out of the shower and dresses up in her clothing. Candlehead knocked on the bathroom door and said to Vanellope, "were just going to relax in the hotel for two days, were not going anywhere". Vanellope said, "ok Candlehead". Jubileena woke up at 7:50am to hear what Candlehead just said. Jubileena said, "what are we going to do again".

Candlehead: "We're just going to relax in the hotel for two days Jubileena.

Jubileena: "Ok Candlehead thanks for telling me".

Candlehead: "Your welcome".

It was now 8:30am. Candlehead and Jubileena along with Vanellope went down to the gala for breakfast. They saw Rancis and Gloyd and Mrs. Dawson along with Taffyta sitting at a large table. Taffyta was a couple seats away from Vanellope but Taffyta didn't bother to look at Vanellope. Vanellope just ignored her. While Taffyta had a sad expression on her face.

After breakfast was finished. Vanellope and the others including Mrs. Dawson all separated to visit the relaxing places in the hotel. Vanellope asked Candlehead for the hotel room card to get her bathing suit. Candlehead went up to the 5th floor with her and slid the card for the door to unlock and open.

Vanellope got her bathing suit on and covered it with her clothing, grabbed her small bag and money along with her towel and headed for the swimming pool area in the hotel. While Candlehead and Jubileena were just going to hit the spas in the hotel. As for Rancis and Gloyd they were just going to go to the arcade in the hotel then play a little basketball. Taffyta she is heading to the spa with Candlehead and Jubileena. Mrs. Dawson she is going to the massage parlor.

Everyone was gone doing their own thing and Vanellope was at the swimming pool lobby. She signed in and she saw that the pool had 3 diving boards. One was short at least 5 feet. The second was 10 feet. The third was 30 feet in the air. Vanellope was fascinated with it.

She set her towel and small bag down on the bench and she began to try out the first diving board. Diving in perfectly into the surface of the swimming pool.

Vanellope was originally a diver for her school team. She was a good diver. She did a couple of good dives until she wanted to try out the second diving board. This time Vanellope did a front flip and nailed a perfect landing. Everyone around her just looked in amazement but Vanellope still had that sad look on her face. So she decided to give up to her wits and try the 3rd diving board, the high dive.

She walked up to the third diving board and she looked up. She grabbed the ladder and started to climb up. Everyone in the pool area began to stare at her and stayed silent. Vanellope just said, "wow, I'm guessing no one ever tried the high dive before". She kind of heard a small cheer but everyone was silent. She looked down and saw 30 feet of the surface of the pool. At last she jump frontwards, did three front flips while holding her two feet, then she land straight in the pool with her hands together. When she got up to the surface everyone started to cheer for Vanellope for being so brave.

Vanellope was still sad but she smiled a little bit when people congratulated her. One guy who work as a lifeguard their said, "In the two years I've worked here, I never seen no one go on the high dive and do a tremendous jump, you did good on that dive". Vanellope said while still being sad, "thank you kindly sir". Vanellope decided to stay for a couple of hours in the pool area.

Taffyta said to Candlehead and Jubileena, "you know guys I don't think I want to go to the spa; I think I'm going to head to that massage parlor to calm myself down. Jubileena said, "ok Taffyta you have fun today ok". Candlehead then said, "yeah just have fun today". Taffyta said, "ok you guys thank you".

Taffyta grabbed her small bag and went straight to the massage place. She got their within a minute. Taffyta opened the door to see that their was a locker room in the parlor. Taffyta went in the locker room and put her stuff in one of the lockers. She then headed out to go and wait in line for her turn to get a back massage.

She waited at least thirty minutes till it was her turn. She got out some money to pay for a thirty minute massage. It was only twenty five dollars for thirty minutes. Taffyta sat on the chair and laid her head on the rim of the soft cushion holding her neck. She saw that Mrs. Dawson had already finished with her massage and Mrs. Dawson said, "hi Taffyta so nice to see you here". Taffyta said while getting massaged, "nice to see you too". Mrs. Dawson said, "I hope everything is going ok Taffyta". Taffyta was sad and said, "same here Mrs. Dawson".

It was fifteen minutes later; Taffyta was in awe when she kept getting massaged on her back and shoulders while her head was laying down on the soft cushion. Taffyta kept thinking, "Vanellope I love you so much". She was starting to get sad and started to cry a little bit but the person who was massaging her didn't hear her cry.

It passed fifteen minutes and her thirty minutes were up. With it Taffyta went to her locker to grab her small bag. Then headed back to her hotel room.

She got up to the 5th floor and exited the elevator. She slid her hotel room card and unlocked her hotel room door. And she went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got in the bathroom to take a shower she still kept thinking, "Vanellope I love you so much". Then she broke down with tears again before getting in to the shower.

Taffyta got out of the shower and changed into her pajamas. But it was only 5:30pm in the afternoon. So she crawled in bed and started to take a little bit of a one hour nap.

While Taffyta was sleeping she kept dreaming about Vanellope and them having a good time as a couple. But then it turned into a nightmare. In the nightmare Taffyta was crying while Vanellope left and shut the door never to comeback. Taffyta woke up after an hour of sleeping. It was 6:30pm, and she started to cry and said, "Vanellope I miss you so much and I love you so much, why did you have to go".

With the minutes she kept crying even harder from her nightmare she just woke up from. She kept saying many times, "Vanellope I love you so much and I really want you back".

Vanellope was at the pool for hours doing diving board jumps and swimming in the pool. She looked at the clock it read 7:00pm and she said, "well looks like I should head back to Candlehead and Jubileena".

Vanellope got out of the pool and went to grab her small bag and put her clothing over her wet bathing suit. She got out of the pool area and saw that Jubileena and Candlehead, along with Rancis and Gloyd and Mrs. Dawson were all waiting for her.

Vanellope: "So how was everybody's day".

Rancis: "It was awesome, me and Gloyd were winning lots of tickets in the arcade and we manage to get at least ten thousand tickets".

Gloyd: "We totally had a good time, I think we will be going to the arcade again tomorrow, is that right Rancis".

Rancis: "Heck yeah man we are totally going back to get us some more tickets".

Vanellope: "So Candlehead and Jubileena did you have a good time today".

Candlehead: "Yeah we both went to the spa, Taffyta decided no to go in the spa".

Jubileena: "We had a good time today, it was relaxing".

Mrs. Dawson: "Now that everyone is together right now. What do you say we head over the gala for dinner?

Everyone said, "sure". With it everyone started to head to the gala to eat dinner. As always they sat at the same table when they went for breakfast. The gala really wasn't about a waiter coming up to you to take your order. It was basically a buffet with any food and drink you would desire to get at a modest price of twenty dollars per person to eat at the gala.

Almost everybody chomped away on their food all except for Vanellope who was still feeling upset. Candlehead started to say, "hey Vanellope are you ok". Vanellope just kept staring at Candlehead and the rest of the guys who were looking at her and said, "I think I'm going to excuse myself, may I get the hotel room card Candlehead, I think I will be heading back now". Candlehead said, "sure thing Vanellope here you go, just leave the card under the mat to the entrance to are hotel room". Vanellope said, "ok I will".

She left the gala and went straight to the elevator. She pressed the 5th floor button and kept thinking to herself on what Taffyta said before she left, "but what about last night, you told me that you loved me". Vanellope got out of the elevator and slid the card to Candlehead and Jubileena's hotel room. The door unlocked and Vanellope left the card under the mat. She went in the hotel and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower she got changed into her pajamas. It was only 8:30pm. She exited the bathroom to find that Candlehead and Jubileena were here waiting to use the bathroom also. Vanellope said, "oh hi guys how was dinner at the gala". Candlehead said, "it was ok". Jubileena began to say the same thing, "it was pretty much ok". Vanellope started to say, "I apologize that I left the gala, I was to darn depressed today, I mean sure I had fun but I felt sad every time today".

Candlehead walked over to her and hugged her and said, "its ok Vanellope we all know what your going through, don't be ashamed about it as much". Vanellope said, "ok Candlehead".

They all started to get ready for bed; it was 9:50pm. Vanellope was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. And Vanellope was thinking about Taffyta again. For some reason she couldn't get Taffyta out of her head no matter how she tried.

Vanellope started to get out of the bathroom and started to get the sofa ready for bed. And charged her phone also. While Candlehead and Jubileena went to the bathroom and were brushing their teeth. Vanellope began to turn off the light next to the sofa while Candlehead and Jubileena were out of the bathroom and at their beds already.

Candlehead: "Good night Vanellope".

Jubileena: "Good night Vanellope".

Vanellope: "Good night you guys".

Candlehead and Jubileena started to charge their phones and turned off their lights. As Candlehead and Jubileena started to drift off to sleep. Vanellope was awake for only thirty minutes and kept thinking about Taffyta again. She kept thinking the same thought over and over again on what Taffyta said before she left, "but what about last night, you told me that you loved me". Vanellope started to cry a little and then drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

**(Well Chapter 5 is finished. Find out what happens in the next Chapter.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Back Togethor Again

**(Here it is, Chapter 6.)**

It was 8:00am June 20th on a Thursday day 5 of the awesome vacation. Taffyta woke up to the sound of her hotel alarm clock. Taffyta just sighed and said, "I hope Vanellope comes back, and I think I'm just going to spend the day in the hotel and just watch TV all day". She began to cry when she said Vanellope's name. "Vanellope why did you have to go, I miss you and I love you".

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and she still was crying while brushing her teeth. And after leaving the bathroom she went to the sofa and flicked the TV on.

Vanellope started to wake up to her alarm clock ringing at 8:30am. Vanellope got up from the sofa and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

Candlehead woke up at 8:40am to hear Vanellope taking a shower.

There was a knock on the door. Candlehead went to the door to see Mrs. Dawson. Mrs. Dawson begun to say, "although I said you could spend two days roaming around the hotel yesterday, I've changed my mind, you guys are free to roam around either in the hotel or around Honolulu Hawaii for the remainder of our stay, just be back in your hotel rooms by 8:30pm girls".

Candlehead: "Will do Mrs. Dawson, thank you".

Candlehead went over to go talk to Jubileena who just woke up.

Candlehead: "So what do you want to do today Jub".

Jubileena: "Lets just go swimming and maybe to the arcade".

Candlehead: "Ok".

Vanellope got out of the shower and changed into her pajamas instead of regular clothing. She got out of the bathroom and Candlehead notice she wasn't wearing any clothing on, only her pajamas.

Candlehead: "I see your still in your pajamas, are you coming with me and Jub, we're going to go to the gala for breakfast, then go swimming and to the arcade.

Vanellope: "I think I'm just going to stay here".

Candlehead: "Ok Vanellope, if you get hungry there is snacks in the kitchen".

Vanellope: "Ok Candlehead thanks".

Candlehead and Jubileena started to head out the door to do their plans at 9:30am while Vanellope started to go to the kitchen to get some cereal to eat for breakfast.

After Vanellope ate her cereal she decided to put a movie on. She went over and saw some movies on the shelve. The movies were, The Graduate, Titanic, Oceans Eleven, Forrest Gump, Poseidon, The Color Purple, and the last one was I Am David.

She picked the movie and it was Titanic. She decided to go make some popcorn and grab a soda. Although it was only 10:00am she decided to anyways. The popcorn was ready, the soda was open. And she put the disk in.

After the movie Titanic was over she began to cry on how that Jack Dawson character had died in the frozen water while the character named Rose was heartbroken. Then the old lady who was Rose at old age was asleep, and dreaming of her and Jack reuniting while everyone in the grand stair case applauded while they both were kissing. It was 1:00pm, then Vanellope decided to put on another movie.

The next movie Vanellope put on was The Graduate. She put the disk in and laid down on the sofa looking at the flat screen of the TV while the movie began to start.

After the movie was over it was 3:00pm. Vanellope didn't cry when the movie was over and she judged the movie and said, "the way that guy ran to the church window to stop the wedding from happening, and the way that the girl who was getting wed to a guy she didn't really love made me a little interested". Vanellope kept saying, "the interesting part was when they reunited while the crowd of attendees where in a riot to try to prevent the two from escaping, but they escaped the church. Then the last scene of the movie was on a bus, while the two were on a bus they looked at each other on what they have done and the movie was over" Vanellope said.

Vanellope headed over to the DVD player and took out The Graduate. She put on another movie. It was Forrest Gump. She put the disk in and started to watch the movie.

It was now 5:30pm, the movie Forrest Gump was over. She said, "I loved the movie, sure there was a bit of war violence but the romance was good". She walked to the DVD set then took out the disk. But as soon as she put the disk in the case, she realized something about the movies that she saw. Vanellope said, "all three movies were basically about love".

Before she knew it she started to cry. Vanellope broke down on the floor and said in realization, "I need to go back, I need to move on, I have to be with Taffyta again". "Taffyta my love, your are my beautiful gem for which I had neglected. "I want to forgive you" she said out loud.

After that she quickly grabbed all of her stuff and her suitcase she left a note to Candlehead and Jubileena.

Taffyta was on the sofa watching the movie Back to the Future. She saw the part where George McFly was about to kiss Lorraine Banes while the song Earth Angel was being played at the school dance. When George kissed Lorraine Marty McFly got back into existence again. Taffyta started to cry because of the kissing part. Taffyta said, "I wish Vanellope were here right now".

Just then she heard a door knock and stopped crying. She turned off the TV. Then she heard a second door knock. Taffyta realized that it was her hotel door that was knocking. Taffyta rushed to the door and when she opened the door she felt silenced. Vanellope was at the hotel room door along with her suitcase. Taffyta's heart started to beat rapidly.

Vanellope: "I want to talk to you Taffyta there is something you need to know".

Taffyta: "Ok Vanellope" as she started to tremble a bit.

Vanellope: "Will you sit down on the bed with me".

Taffyta: "Sure thing" as she was still trembling.

Both Vanellope and Taffyta sat on the bed and Vanellope started to speak. She started to say, "Taffyta I want to apologize for my rude behavior two days ago". Taffyta started to cry and said, "Vanellope I'm so sorry for revealing our relationship" as she started to cry. Vanellope began to put one finger on Taffyta's lips and said, "don't be sorry for what happened that time, I need to learn to face the facts on revealing a relationship to others". "The way you stood up for me in front of those group of girls, I realized that was an act of love". Taffyta was silent when Vanellope said that and Taffyta spat out while crying.

Taffyta: "I missed you Vanellope".

Vanellope: "I know, and I missed you too, and I want to make it up to you my sweet gem of love".

Vanellope touched Taffyta's chin and leaned over and gave her a kiss. Taffyta responded to the kiss and then it happened. The kiss started to get sweet and before they knew it, it happened. They were kissing hard and they both took off their.

Candlehead: "whew what a long day of swimming and going to the arcade".

Jubileena: "You're telling me sister, I'm beat".

They both got out of the elevator and were on the 5th floor. Candlehead slid her hotel room card and the door unlocked. They both got in their hotel room to see that Vanellope and her stuff was gone. Jubileena saw that their was a note on the sofa. The note read.

Vanellope saying on the note: "Dear Candlehead and Jubileena, I have left your hotel room to make things right. I realize that I need to be with Taffyta again. To tell you guys the truth, you guys already know this, I'm in love with Taffyta. I want to get over what happened two days ago at the skating rink and apologize to her. And I also thank you for letting me stay with you guys for the past two days" sincerely Vanellope.

Candlehead: "Well I knew they would get back together, I'm happy for the two of them, what about you Jubileena".

Jubileena: "I hope everything goes ok with Vanellope and Taffyta".

Candlehead: "They will be ok".

**(Looks like Chapter 6 is done. On with the next Chapter of the story.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Payback and Movies

**(Ok, this is Chapter 7, may mention movies from back then so "Enjoy".)**

The next mourning on June 21st on a Friday day 6 of the awesome vacation. Vanellope woke up at 8:00am to a sound at the door. The door was knocking. Taffyta was still asleep. So Vanellope slid out of bed quietly and went for the door. As always it was Mrs. Dawson.

Vanellope: "Oh what a surprise".

Mrs. Dawson: "Hi Vanellope, I'm surprised to see you roomed with Taffyta again".

Vanellope: "Yeah its fine rooming with her again".

Mrs. Dawson: "So Vanellope I mention this to the others yesterday, although I said you guys could roam around the hotel for two days, you two as well as the others are free to do whatever you want for the remainder of our stay, you could roam in the hotel or around Honolulu Hawaii, just be back in your hotel rooms by 8:30pm Vanellope".

Vanellope: "Ok Mrs. Dawson, I'll tell Taffyta that, thank you".

Taffyta woke up at 8:20am. Vanellope walked over to Taffyta who got out of the bed and said, "good mourning beautiful" as she leaned in and gave Taffyta a kiss on the lips.

Vanellope: "Mrs. Dawson said were free to either roam in the hotel or around Honolulu Hawaii.

Taffyta: "Ok Vanellope".

Vanellope grabbed her towel and said, "if you need me I will be in the shower ok Taffyta". Taffyta responded and said, "ok beautiful". Vanellope got in the bathroom to shower. While Taffyta was thinking on what should they do today now that they could do whatever they want for the remainder of their stay.

She thought of something but waited till Vanellope got out of the bathroom. It was ten minutes later and Vanellope was changed and ready as well as Taffyta. Taffyta then told Vanellope what should they do for today. Taffyta said, "Vanellope lets go back to the skating rink, I think I would want to help you get some payback on those girls for messing with you. Vanellope began to say, "yeah lets get back at them my love". Vanellope leaned over and kissed Taffyta on the lips and said, "you come up with the good ideas as always you sweet chunk of strawberries you". Taffyta began to blush and said, "awe thanks for that comment beautiful". They began to leave their hotel room only with their purses while Taffyta was carrying her purse with the hotel card in it.

They went down to the gala for breakfast. It was 9:30pm. They all saw Rancis and Gloyd along with Candlehead and Jubileena including Mrs. Dawson at a different table this time.

Rancis: "So glad you could join us".

Gloyd: "Indeed we are glad for you two to be here on a merry mourning like this".

Candlehead: "Oh don't mind them, there just being gentlemen".

Jubileena: "Yeah don't mind them at all".

Within the hour they all ate breakfast and left the gala.

While all of them were outside of the gala, Mrs. Dawson began to say to everyone. "So all of you, what are you going to be doing today".

Rancis: "Gloyd and I are going surfing today".

Gloyd: "We are so going to have a blast today".

Candlehead: "Were just going to shop at the Honolulu Mall then go to a movie theater near the Honolulu Mall".

Jubileena: "That's basically what were going to be doing today".

Vanellope: "Taffyta and I are going to the skating rink today".

Taffyta: "Were going to definitely have a blast today.

Mrs. Dawson began saying, "well students you all have fun today and be back in your hotel rooms by 8:30pm".

Everyone began to say out loud at the same time. "Ok Mrs. Dawson".

With it everyone started to split up to enjoy their day. Vanellope had called the limo driver to take them to the skating rink. The limo driver got to the hotel ten minute later. The Driver said to both Vanellope and Taffyta, "oh its so nice to see you again, where will I be taking you today". Vanellope answered, "can you please take us to the skating rink today". The driver started and engine and said, "you got it boss" as he said in an English accent.

It was 11:00am by the time Vanellope and Taffyta got to the skating rink. Vanellope said to the driver, "thank you sir, here is a tip". Vanellope handed over fifty dollars to the driver and the driver said, "I'm obliged but that won't be necessary". Vanellope said, "why thank you sir". Taffyta began to say, "thank you sir". They both got out of the limo and started to head in to the entrance of the skate rink.

They were practically the only ones their and Vanellope started to say, "wow last time we've been here it was a full house and now it's only us". Taffyta looked around and saw that their was no one but them and said, "lets just hope those group of girls come so we could pay them back for what they done to you my sweet honey". Vanellope blushed and said, "I hope they come to, because I'm dying for some payback", Vanellope leaned over and kissed Taffyta on the lips and said, "shall we go purchase our skates. Taffyta nodded in agreement and said, "sure thing Vanellope".

They got to the booth and Vanellope said, "darling Taffyta I will pay for you and me to skate". Taffyta began to say, "you sure". Vanellope nodded and said, "yes I'm sure". The skates only cost 5 dollars and Vanellope paid 10 dollars for the skates. After that they both got on their skates and Vanellope said, "lets shred the floor with these skates". Taffyta laughed and said, "I'm right behind you".

Vanellope got on the skating rink floor and got used to skating. While Taffyta was just skating like an ice skater, not on the ice just on a skating rink. Vanellope kept trying to catch up to Taffyta. And Taffyta just laughed while skating fast and said, "catch if you can Vanelle" just then Taffyta crashed into a wall. And Vanellope started to skate fast towards Taffyta. Vanellope was looking down at Taffyta and said, "are you ok Taffyta" as she helped her up from the floor. Taffyta answered, "I'm fine Vanellope thanks for helping me get up from the floor". Vanellope leaned over and kissed Taffyta and said, "no problem honey".

Vanellope began to look at her watch and said, "wow its 12:30pm already, time flies buy when you're having fun". And just like that, Vanellope and Taffyta went back to skating. Other people had arrived previously, but there was no sign of the group of girls.

Just then, the group of girls came in. It was only 1:00pm in the afternoon. Vanellope bumped Taffyta on the shoulder and said, "lets make are move to the food court, that will be are que. Both Vanellope and Taffyta made there move to the food court and bought a hot dog and soda. Vanellope realized the girls were coming in their direction.

Girl number one started to laugh and said, "well look what we have here, it's the weird couples". Girl number two started to laugh along and said, "yeah your telling me that's got to be the worst couple I've ever seen".

Vanellope whispered to Taffyta and said, "that's are que". Vanellope and Taffyta got up from their seats. Vanellope started to walk up to girl number one and said, "what do you want you glamorous fudge face". Girls number two spoke up and said, "you cant talk to her like that you blabber mouth moron". Taffyta spoke up to girl number two and said, "excuse me, no talks to my girl friend that way you stupid whimsical prissy face".

The 5 girls in the group stood silent and girl number one spoke up to both Vanellope and Taffyta, "I'm surprised to see you here after you punched me in the face and left". Vanellope spoke up and said, "I'm glad I punched you in the face you deserved it".

Vanellope and Taffyta skated away from the snack bar. Vanellope yelled out to girl number 1, "if you ever mess with me again, you are so going to get pounded to a pulp next time I see you". Taffyta also spoke up to girl number one, "yeah, and if you ever try to insult or hurt my girlfriend again, you are so going to wish you'd never messed with me again". Girl number one stood their very angry.

Vanellope and Taffyta got to the booth and took off their skates. Vanellope and Taffyta got their shoes on and Vanellope said, "here they come again". Taffyta responded and said, "ok Vanellope lets do this". Vanellope and Taffyta stood up with their purses and girl number one comes up to Vanellope and smacks her on the cheek.

Vanellope: "You are so going to wish you hadn't done that". Vanellope punched girl number one in the nose as hard as she can. Just then girl number two punched Vanellope in the stomach and said, "that's payback". Just then Taffyta sneaked up to girl number two and tapped her on the shoulder. Girl number two turned around and Taffyta punched her in the nose and said, "no, this is payback, paybacks a batch".

A brawl started to get in with Vanellope and girl number one. While a brawl was starting with Taffyta and girl number two. Luckily Vanellope knew tae kwon doe. While Taffyta knew kung fu. Vanellope kept blocking punches and kicks from girl number one. While Taffyta kept blocking punches and kicks from girl number two. The other girls from the group where watching the fight.

Just then Vanellope blocked the kick from girl number one and broke her leg. While Taffyta broke the left arm of girl number two. And after Vanellope broke the leg of girl number one, she punched her on the nose while she was on the floor in pain. Girl number one's nose was bleeding. Taffyta did the same by punching girl number two's nose and girl number two also started to bleed.

Vanellope and Taffyta looked at the girls in the group. Vanellope started to say to them, "does anybody want to mess with us". The group of girls skated off in the other end of the skating rink. While girl number one and two laid on the floor in pain. Vanellope spoke coldly, "the next time you mess with us, your going to get all of your limbs broken faster than you can say pain". Taffyta spoke up and said, "yeah, if you mess with us again, "your going to find punches all over your body".

Both Vanellope and Taffyta ran out the door of the skating rink. Nobody had noticed a thing that was going on their, not even the guy in charge of the skating rink.

Vanellope: "Phew, glad we didn't get caught fighting in the rink".

Taffyta: "Double Phew, that was an awesome but aggressive day we had, I bet that will be in our memories for as long as we remember it".

Vanellope leaned in and gave Taffyta a kiss on the lips. Vanellope started to say, "I love you Taffyta". Taffyta began to return the kiss and kissed Vanellope on the lips and said, "I love you too Vanellope". Vanellope notice the limo was still their. Vanellope and Taffyta went in the limo. The driver said, "hello ladies were will I be taking you this time". Vanellope responded, "to the movie near the Honolulu mall". The driver said, "you got it".

It was 2:00pm when they got to the Honolulu mall. Vanellope and Taffyta got out of the limo with their purses. Vanellope said, "we'll see you later sir and thanks for the drive". Taffyta also said, "thanks for the drive sir". The driver said, "your welcome ladies" in his English accent.

Vanellope and Taffyta walked up to the movie theater next to the Honolulu Mall and saw the list of movies. Lets see the Midnight Express Vanellope answered. Taffyta said, "Vanellope are you sure". Vanellope began to say, "I never seen the movie so lets watch it". Taffyta said, "the movie is from 1978, but ok then lets watch it". Vanellope and Taffyta got their tickets at the ticket booth. The tickets were only ten dollars each. Vanellope and Taffyta walked in the movie theater. Vanellope said, "lets get some popcorn and soda". Vanellope bought a large bucket of popcorn while Taffyta got a large cup of soda. Taffyta began to say, "well lets go see the movie already".

Vanellope and Taffyta handed their tickets and went to find the sign that said Midnight Express. Vanellope and Taffyta found the sign. Vanellope said, "there it is". Vanellope and Taffyta walked to the door of the picture room. They went in and saw seats that were not taken but they saw two familiar people in the back. The two familiar people in the back were Candlehead and Jubileena. Both Candlehead and Jubileena waved to Vanellope and Taffyta.

Vanellope: "Lets go sit with Candlehead and Jubileena".

Taffyta: "Fine by me".

They got up to the seats were Candlehead and Jubileena were. Jubileena said, "nice to see you here". Candlehead began to say, "you guys here to see the Midnight Express". Vanellope said, "yes, I bet this movie might be great". Taffyta notice the screen playing the trailers and said to Vanellope, Candlehead, and Jubileena, "quiet guys, the movie is starting".

They all looked at the trailers within eight minutes, and then the movie began to start.

2 hours later

It was 4:10pm and the movie was over with a stunned Vanellope and Taffyta, along with a stunned Candlehead and Jubileena.

Vanellope: "Wow, the way that guy tried smuggling drugs was a wrong thing to do".

Taffyta: "I didn't like the prison parts were the guy got beaten so much".

Candlehead: "I love the ending when he escapes in a guard uniform, he escapes and it shows black and white pictures of him reuniting with his family and girlfriend".

Jubileena: "I have to say, the movie was good but I didn't like the prison scene, just the part where he escapes at the end, along with the black and white pictures of him and his family and girlfriend together again".

Vanellope and Taffyta along with Candlehead and Jubileena exited the movie room. Vanellope began to say, "so guys what do you want to do next". Taffyta spoke and said, "lets movie hop nobody would notice". Just then there was a sign that said, Jurassic Park. Vanellope said, "lets see that one guys, hurry before people see us movie hopping". Vanellope, Taffyta along with Candlehead and Jubileena hopped to the next movie room.

The movie was starting with the trailer for the next 5 minutes. The movie started ten minutes later.

2 hours later

It was 6:20pm and Vanellope and Taffyta along with Candlehead and Jubileena got out of the movie theater.

Vanellope: "That was an awesome movie, what do you guys think of it".

Taffyta: "It was ok, but the T-REX was scaring me a lot in the movie".

Candlehead: "Well those Velociraptor's in the movie were a scaring".

Jubileena: "Your telling me Candlehead".

Vanellope: "We all should head back to the hotel guys".

Taffyta: "Yeah lets go back guys".

Vanellope and Taffyta along with Candlehead and Jubileena left the movie theater. The limo driver was still out their. Vanellope said, "man this guy could sure wait a while". They all walked up to the limo and the limo driver said while Vanellope and the gang got in, "how was your day". Vanellope and Taffyta said at the same time, "it was great". Jubileena said, "it was awesome". Candlehead said, "your telling me". Were shall I take you all now. Vanellope said, "back to the hotel please". The driver said, "you got it".

It was now 6:50pm and the girls got out of the limo. Vanellope gave the driver fifty dollars and said, "thank you for your service". The driver said, "you can keep the change". Vanellope started to say, "thank you". The driver said, "your welcome, have a nice day".

They all were in the hotel and they saw Mrs. Dawson along with Rancis and Gloyd. Mrs. Dawson started to say to all of them, "how was your day students". Rancis and Gloyd answered at the same time, "it was awesome Mrs. Dawson". Candlehead and Jubileena answered, "it was great Mrs. Dawson". Vanellope and Taffyta started to answer and said, "it was triple great".

Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others got to the elevator and went up to the 5th floor of the hotel. They all got out of the elevator. And all went to their rooms.

Vanellope slid the card to unlock their hotel room door. When they got in Vanellope and Taffyta put their purses on the sofa.

Vanellope: "That was the greatest day ever Taffyta, I enjoyed this good day".

Taffyta: "Your telling me Vanellope, it was a good day today".

It was now 9:00pm and Vanellope and Taffyta were dressed for bed. Vanellope went over to the bathroom to brush her teeth while Taffyta waited for her. Vanellope got done brushing her teeth and went straight to the bed and laid herself down. Taffyta laid herself on the bed also.

Vanellope: "Well Taffyta, that was the greatest day of my life, we paid back those rude girls at the skating rink, we went to the movies, it was a fun time Taffyta".

Taffyta: "Yeah I guess it was a good time today".

Vanellope leaned in and give Taffyta a kiss on the lips and said, "I love you Taffyta". Taffyta kissed Vanellope back and said, "I love you to Vanellope". Vanellope along with Taffyta turned off the lights of their hotel room.

Vanellope: "Good night Taffyta".

Taffyta: "Good night Vanellope". They both drifted off to sleep waiting to start the next day.

**(At Last! Chapter 7 is finished.)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Carnival

**(Ok, this is Chapter 8, I gave it my best just so you know. So Enjoy!)**

The very next day in the mourning of Saturday June 22nd day 7. Vanellope had woke up from her alarm clock ringing at 8:00am in the mourning. Taffyta was still asleep. Vanellope got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. While in the bathroom, she was thinking of what Taffyta and her should do on a last day like this. Vanellope said to herself, "I got an idea, lets go to the Honolulu Carnival, but first I have to tell Taffyta if she wants to go".

It was 8:20am and Taffyta woke up to the sound of Vanellope taking a shower. Taffyta began to say, "I wonder if Vanellope has an idea of what were going to do on the last day of vacation". Just then Vanellope got out of the bathroom all changed and ready to go. Vanellope walked over to Taffyta and kissed her on the lips and said, "I have a surprise for today's activities we should do".

Taffyta responded and said, "what's the surprise Vanellope". Vanellope started to say, "I will tell you after you take a shower". Taffyta began to grow more serious on the surprise and said, "oh come on Vanellope, you can tell me". Vanellope began to say, "not till you get ready, so take a shower already". Taffyta's only word was, "ok", as she got her towel and her clothes from her suitcase and went straight into the bathroom.

It has been 10 minutes and Taffyta got out of the bathroom and was ready to do today's plans for the last day of vacation. Taffyta walked over to Vanellope and said, "so tell me, what are we going to do today Vanellope". Vanellope began to talk and say, "we are going to the Honolulu Carnival today". Taffyta began to jump up and down and said, "I'm so excited right now, I haven't been to a carnival since I was 12 years old". Vanellope began to kiss Taffyta and said, "well this is are last day of vacation, so lets make it count". Taffyta began saying, "oh we'll make it count alright".

It was 9:00am and Vanellope and Taffyta got out of their hotel room with their money and went straight to the gala for breakfast.

They got down to the gala to see the same people again. It was Rancis and Gloyd, Candlehead and Jubileena, and finally Mrs. Dawson. They were all sitting down at the table waiting for Vanellope and Taffyta. They both went over to the table and said to everyone, "good mourning you guys".

Rancis: "Hello ladies, glad you could join us".

Gloyd: "Yes, we are welcomed to have you here".

Candlehead: "Again, their just being gentlemen".

Jubileena: "Your telling me again".

They all finished breakfast at 10:00am and were all outside of the gala. Mrs. Dawson began to say, "well students, this is our last day to stay here, so what are you going to do today".

Rancis: "Me and Gloyd are going to this Carnival we've heard about".

Gloyd: "Were going because they have awesome rides their".

Candlehead: "Jub and I are going to do the same thing".

Jubileena: "Were going because they have rides and game booths, although you do have to pay for the booths".

Vanellope: "We are going to the Carnival just to have a good last day here in Honolulu Hawaii".

Taffyta: "What Vanellope said, we're going to have the best time of our lives".

Mrs. Dawson: "Well students, if you are all going to the Carnival, just be back in the hotel not by 8:00pm, but at 10:00pm, just for the last day".

With it the gang went out of the hotel. Vanellope started to say to everyone, "well guys lets make this last day count". All of them cheered and said out loud at the same time, "to the Carnival". Only this time they all weren't taking a limo, they were walking.

Vanellope started to say to Taffyta, "we will go on the Ferris Wheel later on when it gets dark ok Taffyta". Taffyta started to blush and said, "awe Vanellope, that would be a nice ride to go on". Rancis yelled out to the both of them, "come Vanellope and Taffyta, time is running out already". Both Vanellope and Taffyta went back to their friends and started to walk all the way with them to the Carnival.

At 10:20am they were all at the Honolulu Carnival judging by the sign that says, Honolulu Carnival.

Candlehead: "Wow, back at home, you don't see carnivals like this".

Jubileena: "I can't believe were here".

Rancis: "This is going to be the best day ever".

Gloyd "All righto", he said in an Australian accent.

They all headed in the carnival to see that there was a booth selling tickets, or those wristbands you could use to get on the rides for free all day long.

Vanellope: "Let's all get those wristbands instead of tickets".

Taffyta: "I agree with Vanellope on this one".

Candlehead: "Alright then".

Jubileena: "Well it settled, lets get the wristbands".

Rancis and Gloyd said at the same time, "ok wristbands it is".

They all were in a line to get the wristbands. Vanellope was the first to get to the booth. Their was a lady at the booth and the lady said, "can I get you tickets or a wristband". Vanellope began saying to the lady, "I will have a wristband please". The lady said, "that'll be 20 dollars". Vanellope handed over the 20 dollar bill and the lady tied the wristband around Vanellope's left wrist. The lady said to Vanellope, "have a good day at the Carnival". Vanellope said, "thank you".

Finally after Taffyta and the rest of the gang paid for their wristbands they all gathered together.

Vanellope: "ok guys lets meet back here at the ticket booths at 9:30pm, all I can say is, have fun you guys, now lets rock and roll".

Candlehead and Jubileena started to run away to have fun and said at the same time, "see you guys later". And just then Rancis and Gloyd were off running to have fun too and said at the same time, "we'll also see you guys later, until then, Auf Wiedersehen_". _

Vanellope: "Oh brother".

Taffyta: "Alright Vanellope lets go on our first ride".

Vanellope and Taffyta started to run to the first ride and it said, The Cliffhanger. The ride was basically a hand gliding ride with restrains that can prevent you from falling. Vanellope began to say, "yeah lets go on that ride". Taffyta followed and said, I'm right behind you Vanellope".

They were laying down on their chess on the ride. And with just moments, the ride was going up and down. Vanellope began to scream with joy while Taffyta was just afraid a little bit. Two minutes passes and the ride was over.

Taffyta: "Holy sweet mother of caramels, "I'm definitely not going on that one again".

Vanellope: "Well it's 11:00am lets go on more rides.

With it Vanellope and Taffyta were going on different rides for the pass 5 hours. It was now 4:00pm and Vanellope and Taffyta decided to go to the food court to eat food.

They were both at the food court eating their food. And Vanellope said to Taffyta, "what ride you want to go on next after we finish our food. Taffyta began saying, "I don't know". Vanellope had a good idea which ride to go on and she said to Taffyta, "lets go on the Zipper". Taffyta's heart began speeding and she said, "No way Vanellope, that ride is scary". Vanellope said, "what's the matter are you chicken". Vanellope started to make chicken noises and Taffyta said, "stop that, ok I will go on the Zipper". Vanellope got up from her seat and said, "well what are we waiting for, lets go".

A few minutes later they were at the Zipper. The line wasn't that long and they headed up to the first seat they were assigned to. The instructor said to both Vanellope and Taffyta, "make sure that your hands and legs stay in the ride unit at all times". Then the instructor closed the ride door and started the ride.

As soon as the ride got in the air, Vanellope wasn't scared at all, but Taffyta was starting to get scared. Just then the ride started with flips going all around and around going clockwise. Taffyta kept on screaming and said, "I hope this ride ends soon", Vanellope was laughing the whole time and said to Taffyta, "don't be afraid just enjoy the ride". After a few minutes the ride stopped.

Then it only took the ride instructor a couple minutes to get Vanellope and Taffyta's ride door down to the ground. After they both got out of the Zipper, Taffyta was traumatized over the ride and said, "bloody baron, I hope to never go on that nightmare ride again". Vanellope started to laugh and said, "every ride you go on you tend to get too scared of it". Taffyta started to say, "well I haven't been to a Carnival in a while".

They both started to walk and Vanellope said, "well what do you want to do now". Taffyta started to nod and smile and said, "lets go to one of the game booths". Vanellope nodded and said, "ok then".

With it they went to a game booth that said, Ring Toss. The rings were only 5 dollars to use 10 rings. Vanellope paid 10 dollars to the guy working at the ring toss. The guy said, if you make one of these rings in, you get one of these hats for winning". With the rings in both Vanellope and Taffyta's hand they started to throw the first rings. Vanellope missed the first time, and Taffyta missed the first time too.

Finally they were at their last ring, with it Vanellope went first, and before she new it she made the ring in the bottle. Then it was Taffyta's turn, she threw her ring and it landed in a bottle too. The guy at the booth said, "ok then since you both won, you get to pick your hats. Vanellope picked a team hat of the Yankees, while Taffyta picked a team hat of the Boston Red Sox. Vanellope started to laugh and said to Taffyta, "really you picked a hat of the Boston Red Sox". Taffyta started to laugh too and said, "yes, and I believe I just did". Vanellope and Taffyta started to depart from the Ring Toss booth and went to another booth.

Taffyta started to say, "Vanellope on second thought I'm going to try the Trampoline booth they have over here". Vanellope started to laugh and said, "lets both go to the Trampoline booth".

They got there within 1 minute after passing a crowd of people, and the price said on the sign for using the Trampoline was 10 dollars for 5 minutes of jumping.

Vanellope: "I have to say, they can be a bit expensive at Carnivals Taffyta, well lets jump, for the heck of it".

Taffyta: "Ok Vanellope but let me warn you, I can do better flips than you jumping on a Trampoline".

Vanellope: "Will see Taffyta" as Vanellope started to laugh.

Vanellope and Taffyta paid 10 dollars, and the guy strapped their legs for safety and said, "these safety restrains can prevent you from jumping to the ground, so be safe oh and have fun with it, you got 5 minutes so begin".

Vanellope and Taffyta started to jump up and down, and then Taffyta started to make back flips while jumping and said, "ha ha Vanellope I bet you can't do that".

Vanellope started to make a back flip and said, "Taffyta I bet you can't make a back flip twice". Then Taffyta started to make two back flips at the same time while jumping. Taffyta said to Vanellope, "well I seem to have made two back flips, what about you". Vanellope started to say, "ok then, I will make three back flips". Vanellope started to jump even higher and then she done it, Vanellope made three back flips, Taffyta couldn't believe her eyes and said, "well I give up I can never make three back flips at the same time while jumping".

Vanellope started to brag and say, "well the honor is all mine". Then the guy in the Trampoline booth said, "ok then times up, I hope you had a good jump on the Trampolines today". With it the guy went to Taffyta to undo the leg restraints, then to Vanellope. The guy said while Vanellope and Taffyta were leaving, "have fun at the Carnival today". Vanellope said, "thank you sir". Taffyta started to say, "thank you also sir".

Both Vanellope and Taffyta were on their way to more booths. Taffyta said, "well which booth should we try next". Vanellope started to laugh and said, "all of them". Taffyta then said, "ok then, all of them".

5 hours later

It was now 9:00pm at night at the Carnival, Vanellope and Taffyta were sitting down at a table eating their ice cream. After they got done playing all the booths, they were both quiet while sitting at the table. They both spat out loud and said, "well". Taffyta started to say, "well for are last ride, lets go on the Ferris Wheel". Vanellope said, "ok Taffyta".

Vanellope and Taffyta finished there ice cream cups, then threw them in the trash.

They were at the Ferris Wheel within 5 minutes because the Ferris Wheel was at the other end of the Carnival. Vanellope and Taffyta started to get in one of the seats on the Ferris Wheel.

Then after a short wait for some people, the Ferris Wheel started to go up. They were at the top and the Ferris Wheel stopped. And they both could see the view of Honolulu Hawaii. Including some stars.

Vanellope started to feel a little nervous inside. As for Taffyta she started to get nervous to. They both said at the same time, "I have to tell you something". Taffyta said, "go on you first". Vanellope started to blush and say, "Taffyta in spite of everything we've done over the past week in Honolulu Hawaii, I'm glad I spent it with you". Taffyta started to blush and said, "Vanellope in spite of everything also, I'm very glad to be with you".

Vanellope started to blush and said to Taffyta, "I love you, so much Taffyta". Taffyta started to say, "I love you too Vanellope". Just then they both put their lips together and started to kiss.

They kissed for about 5 minutes. They both departed from the kiss and said at the same time, "best vacation ever". The next 5 minutes they both were off the Ferris Wheel.

Vanellope: "Well Taffyta, it's 9:25pm we should be meeting the guys at the ticket booth.

Taffyta: "Ok Vanellope, lets run for it, the ticket booths are at the other end of the Carnival".

They both ran for it.

They got to the ticket booths within 3 minutes. And saw that Rancis and Gloyd, along with Jubileena and Candlehead were waiting for them.

Rancis: "Well now that everybody is here lets get back to the hotel".

Gloyd: "Its 9:30pm Rancis, it will take us 20 minutes to get back by walking".

Candlehead: "Well lets walk then".

Jubileena: "What Candlehead said".

They all started to leave the Carnival and walked back to the hotel.

20 Minutes Later

They were all back at the hotel while Mrs. Dawson was waiting for them. It was 9:50pm.

Mrs. Dawson: "Well students, did you have a good time at the Carnival".

Rancis: "It was ok; me and Gloyd had a good time".

Gloyd: "Heck yeah we did".

Candlehead: "We had a great time also".

Jubileena: "Today was the best time I've ever had in my life".

Vanellope: "Today was terrific".

Taffyta: "What she said, we had the greatest fun ever".

With it, they all went to the elevator. They all got to the fifth floor.

Mrs. Dawson: "Well students, I will see you tomorrow, be packed and ready to leave the hotel at 10:00am. With it Mrs. Dawson slid her hotel card and went in her hotel room.

Rancis and Gloyd went into their hotel rooms also, along with Candlehead and Jubileena going into their hotel rooms.

Taffyta slid the hotel room card, and both Vanellope and Taffyta went into their hotel room.

It was 10:30pm now and Vanellope and Taffyta were in their PJs and were packing their clothing and their stuff to leave tomorrow mourning.

Vanellope: "Sad to say is that I'm really going to miss this hotel, a lot".

Taffyta: "Well its been fun in this hotel for the past week, but I'm also going to miss it too".

After they both got all their clothing and stuff in their suitcases they both started to go to their bed.

Vanellope: "Today was a fun day Taffyta; I'm going to remember it forever".

Taffyta: "Well I'm going to remember it too, I love you Vanellope".

Vanellope: "I love you too Taffyta".

They both kissed for a few short minutes, and turned off their hotel room lights.

Vanellope: "Goodnight Taffyta".

Taffyta: "Goodnight Vanellope".

They both started to drift off to sleep.

**(Ok, that's Chapter 8.)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Departure

**(Here is Chapter 9, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Vanellope woke up to her alarm clock at 9:00am in the mourning, it was June 23rd on a Sunday, they had to leave in 1 hour and with it Vanellope grabbed her clothing and went straight into the bathroom to take a shower.

Taffyta woke up to the sound of Vanellope taking a shower and decided to check on their bags to see if they got everything because they packed early last night.

After checking if they had everything in their bags Vanellope got out of the bathroom already changed. And Vanellope went over to Taffyta and said, "good mourning baby" she kissed Taffyta on the lips. Taffyta started blushing and said, "good mourning also babes". Then Taffyta grabbed her clothing and went straight to the bathroom to shower.

When Taffyta got out of the bathroom, she was in her clothes and was ready to leave the hotel room. It was only 9:30am so with it Vanellope and Taffyta double checked to see if they had all of their stuff in there bags and they left the hotel room.

Outside of the hotel room, Candlehead and Jubileena along with Rancis and Gloyd including Mrs. Dawson were all ready to go down the first floor in the elevator.

Mrs. Dawson: "Ok students, lets go down the elevator".

Rancis: "I sure wish we didn't have to leave this place".

Gloyd: "You're telling me".

They all entered the elevator and it went down straight to the first floor.

* * *

When they all got to the first floor they all handed their hotel room cards to the concierge and left the Honolulu hotel. There was a limo waiting for all of them outside the hotel. The limo driver opened the door and said, "hello everyone, what a pleasant day this is". Everyone got in the limo.

When everybody was in the limo, the driver said, "where will I be taking you all today".

Mrs. Dawson: "Can you please take us to the Honolulu Airport please".

The Driver then said, "you got it ma'am". With it, the driver started the engine and drove them all straight to the Honolulu Airport.

Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others got to the Honolulu Airport.

Mrs. Dawson: "Thank you sir for the drive, here's $50".

The driver then said, "thank you ma'am".

With it, Vanellope and Taffyta along with Mrs. Dawson and the others exited the limo and went into the Honolulu Airport. They all purchased their tickets and waited for their flight to come and take them to Denver, Colorado.

They all were waiting and they all started talking to each other about their plans for the summer.

Taffyta: "So Van, what are you doing for the rest of the summer".

Vanellope: "Oh I don't know, maybe I will think of something to do worth while in the summer".

Taffyta: "Yeah, maybe I will to".

After talking for countless minutes, their plane was here. They all were heading to the plane entrance, they all gave their ticket to the attendant and were walking to the plane.

* * *

Once on the plane they found their seats in first class. They all putted their luggage in the covers above them and sat down in their seats.

Taffyta: I remember we had that argument on the plane, do you remember Vanellope".

Vanellope: "Oh I remember quite clearly my love; in fact I will remember that day forever".

The plane started to depart and go up in the sky and Vanellope and Taffyta were listening to music with their headphones, while Rancis and Gloyd, along with Candlehead and Jubileena including Mrs. Dawson were all sleeping.

After an hour on the plane, Vanellope and Taffyta fell asleep while listen to their music.

The plane made it to Denver, Colorado and they all woke up in an instant. Vanellope and Taffyta along with the others grabbed their luggage and went off the airplane into the Denver Colorado Airport.

Once in the airport they all went to a taxicab outside of the airport waiting for all of them. They all went in the taxicab and they all had to cram in for space to sit down, and all their luggage was in the trunk of the taxicab.

After at least 1 hour in the taxi cab, they all got their luggage out from the trunk, and they all went out of the taxicab, except for Mrs. Dawson.

Mrs. Dawson said to all of them, "I hope you all had a good time in Honolulu Hawaii, and congratulations on graduating high school, and I hope you have a good summer".

Vanellope: "We will".

Taffyta: "We definitely will have a good summer".

Candlehead: "Same here".

Jubileena: "We will have an a-okay summer".

Rancis: "Leaving that hotel was a bummer, but we'll have a nice summer".

Gloyd: "That's right Rancis; we will have a good summer".

They all said goodbye to Mrs. Dawson and she left in the taxicab to go to her home.

They all walked back to their homes.

* * *

Once the others got to their homes, it was only Vanellope and Taffyta that were walking together.

Taffyta: "Vanellope I had the greatest week in my entire life, I'm glad I was there with you the entire week".

Vanellope: "I'm glad that I was there too, I had a great week to, and I couldn't have it any other way, I love you".

Taffyta: "I love you to Vanellope".

They both began kissing not minding whoever that was watching in the neighborhood. They stopped kissing and kept walking to their homes.

Once Vanellope got to her home she said to Taffyta, "I will see you later my love". Taffyta began to blush and said; "I will also see you later my love" they kissed again. After the kiss Vanellope waved goodbye to Taffyta. And Taffyta waved goodbye also.

Vanellope unlocked the door to her home and she went into her house. Once inside her house she yelled out, "Mom, Dad, I'm home".

Elsie: "Your father and I are in the living room sweetie".

Vanellope went over to the living room and saw that her mom and dad were happy to see her.

Elsie: "How was the vacation dear".

Vanellope: "Oh it was good mom".

Jack: "So did you have fun over your one week vacation in Hawaii".

Vanellope: "Yeah I had fun".

Jack: "Well were glad that you did honey".

With it Vanellope went with her luggage up to her room. Once in her room she began unpacking everything there was that was in her luggage. Once everything was unpacked, she decided to chill out by laying on her bed. As she was relaxing she thought of an idea of what to do for the remainder of the summer.

She had the idea in her head and she thought of it. She called Taffyta on her cell phone.

Taffyta: "Hi Vanellope, how are you my love".

Vanellope: "I'm doing ok my love, I was thinking of asking you this important question".

Taffyta: "Ok then, tell me".

Vanellope: "I was thinking that you me, along with Candlehead and Jubileena should take a road trip".

Taffyta: "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, when should we go".

Vanellope: "Lets go next week, we need supplies first, so I'll see you next week, I love you".

Taffyta: "I love you too" she hangs up the phone.

Vanellope hangs up her phone and runs down to tell her parents for permission to go on the road trip.

Elsie: "A road trip sweetie, well I could consider it, sure you can go".

Vanellope: "Well we are preparing for the road trip next week, but were going to need supplies".

Jack: "What kind of supplies honey".

Vanellope: "Oh we just need, money, many cases of water and soda, food supplies, and a big cooler, my clothing I could just pack, we have only 1 week to prepare".

Jack: "Ok honey, I will get the supplies within the week".

Vanellope hugs her mom and dad and says, "thank you" then runs up to her room.

* * *

**(Chapter 9 is finished, hope you enjoyed it.)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Road Trip

**(This is Chapter 10, hope you Enjoy it.)**

* * *

It's been a week and Vanellope wakes up to her alarm clock ringing at 8:00am in the mourning on Monday July 1st. She had the supplies and her clothing packed in the back of her SUV.

She got ready and went downstairs to eat breakfast that her parents made for her before she had to leave. Once Vanellope got finished with breakfast she hugged her mom and dad and went out the door of her home to go to the SUV.

Vanellope go to the SUV, made sure she had the supplies and everything and then went into the SUV and started the engine. Her parents were waving goodbye to her.

Elsie: "Goodbye dear, have fun on the road trip, oh and be safe".

Jack: "Have a nice trip honey, be safe as well".

Vanellope waved to her parents and yelled out, "bye mom and dad, and don't worry, I will be safe and sound on this trip, I love you".

She backed the SUV out of the driveway and waved and honked the horn to her parents, and Vanellope droved off to get Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena at their houses.

* * *

Vanellope gotten to Taffyta's house and saw that Taffyta was outside her home with her luggage. Vanellope opened the trunk and Taffyta putted her luggage in the trunk with the supplies. As Taffyta did that she went to sit in the front seat of the SUV next to Vanellope waving goodbye to her mom and dad.

Taffyta: "Hi Vanellope" she leaned in and gave Vanellope a kiss.

Vanellope: "Hi Taffyta".

With it, Vanellope drove off to pick up Candlehead.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta arrived at Candlehead's house and she was also waiting outside her house with her luggage. Candlehead went over to the SUV and Vanellope opened the trunk for Candlehead to put her luggage in. After Candlehead putted her luggage, she went to sit in the back of the SUV.

Candlehead: "Hi Vanellope, hi Taffyta".

Vanellope: "Hello Candlehead".

Taffyta: "Hello also Candlehead".

Vanellope: "Well all we need is Jubileena and we're on our way".

With it, Vanellope went to Jubileena's house.

* * *

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead had arrived at Jubileena's house and saw that Jubileena was already outside with her luggage. Vanellope opened the trunk and Jubileena rushed to the SUV and putted her luggage in the trunk. Then she went to the backseat and sat next to Candlehead.

Jubileena: "How's everyone doing today" said Jubileena with a smile on her face.

Vanellope: "We're Ok".

Taffyta: "Everything is fine".

Candlehead: "Everything is a-okay".

Vanellope then drove off.

Vanellope: "Ok first things first, do all of you have clothing and money from your parents".

Taffyta: "I'm all set".

Candlehead: "I'm set too".

Jubileena: "I'm all set also".

Vanellope: "Well lets go to a gas station, I need to stop for some gas to fill the SUV".

Vanellope drove off to a gas station.

* * *

Once there Vanellope said, "does anyone need to use the bathroom before we go and hit the road". The three said, "no" to Vanellope.

Vanellope: "Well, you could wait in here or you can stretch your legs, although we haven't really been traveling for hours yet".

They all got out of the SUV and Vanellope went inside the gas station to pay for the gas.

Vanellope got out of the gas station and headed over to the SUV. After a few short minutes filling the SUV with gas, Vanellope putted the filler back and went back in the SUV.

Vanellope started the SUV and then she said to everyone, "Okay everyone, now who has an idea on where to take a road trip to".

Taffyta: "Lets go to Los Angles, California".

Candlehead: "No way lets go to New York City".

Jubileena: "I say we take a vote on where to go".

Vanellope: "Good idea Jubileena".

They all looked at each other and then Vanellope said, "raise your hand if you want to go to Los Angles". Taffyta was the only one to raise her hand. Then Vanellope started to say, "Okay then, raise your hand if you want to go to New York City".

Vanellope raised her hand including Candlehead and Jubileena.

Taffyta: "Well, I guess New York City is the winner".

Vanellope: "Well everyone, are you ready to hit the road".

Taffyta, Candlehead, along with Jubileena said, "YES".

Vanellope: "Well were on our way then".

Vanellope started to drive away from the gas station and went on the highway.

While on the highway Vanellope then said to Taffyta, "do you know the better route or interstate of getting to New York City Taffyta".

Taffyta: "Well, I say you should take I-80 E to the East part of the U.S".

Candlehead: "Yeah but how long is it going to take us to get to New York City".

Vanellope: "It could take us more than 26 hours to get there".

Taffyta: "Well you better keep driving".

Vanellope: "I am driving silly".

Taffyta started to laugh at what Vanellope said, and then Candlehead and Jubileena started to laugh to.

* * *

Vanellope been driving for at least 5 hours and she said, "girls, maybe we should stop in Kearney, I mean we are in Nebraska, lets stop for some food".

Taffyta: "Yeah lets do that".

Candlehead: "Yeah, lets stop for something, I'm starving".

Jubileena: "Same here".

Vanellope then drove to the exit to Kearney and said to all of them, "okay then, lets get a bite to eat and then get back on the road".

They all said to Vanellope, "okay".

Vanellope drove to the diner near traffic. Once at the parking lot of the diner Vanellope parked the SUV in a parking space. They all got out of the SUV and stretched their legs and went into the diner.

Once in the diner they all sat at a booth. The waitress came to them and said, "what do you ladies want to drink".

Vanellope: "I'll have me a Pepsi".

Taffyta: "What she said".

Candlehead: "Same here".

Jubileena: "Same".

The waitress got the sodas for them. Then the waitress answered, "now what can I get you ladies to eat".

Vanellope: "I'll have a cheeseburger with a side of french fries".

Taffyta: "Same here".

Candlehead: "Same for me".

Jubileena: "What she just said".

The waitress wrote down the orders and said to all of them at the booth, "ok then your food will be out in 15 minutes".

They all waited for 15 minutes and the food was brought out to them. The waitress then said, "enjoy your meal".

They all said, "thank you" and started eating.

After eating their food Vanellope paid the bill for the food they ate, and they all went back to the SUV. They all were in the SUV.

Vanellope: "Alright everyone, lets get back to square one".

Candlehead: "I like square one".

Everyone started looking at Candlehead for what she just said and started to laugh.

Taffyta: "Oh Candlehead, you come up with the good jokes".

Vanellope: "I agree on that fact".

Jubileena: "Same here".

Candlehead: "Okay then, lets hit the road already".

Vanellope starts the SUV and droved down a lane heading into traffic.

Once in traffic they all were just talking to each other then Vanellope said to them, "girls, I say we stop at Cedar Rapids in the state of Iowa just so we could stop and rest in the SUV for the night".

Taffyta: "I agree with Vanellope".

Candlehead: "Same here".

Jubileena: "I agree on that too".

Vanellope: "Its settled, we stop at Cedar Rapids, Iowa for the night".

Vanellope kept on driving.

* * *

Its been at least 6 hours now and it was dark while Vanellope was driving in traffic.

Taffyta: "The exit to Cedar Rapids is 1 mile away, get ready to turn".

Vanellope: "Got it".

1 mile later Vanellope turned the SUV into the exit to Cedar Rapids.

Candlehead: "Finally were here after 6 long hours".

Jubileena: "It feels like forever".

Taffyta: "You're telling me".

Vanellope was driving to the nearest hotel there was in Cedar Rapids, but they all were not going to spend the night at a hotel, they were going to spend the night in the SUV. Once they got to a nearest hotel, Vanellope parked the SUV in the hotel parking lot. Once the SUV was parked Vanellope turned off the engine.

Vanellope: "Well ladies, we're in Cedar Rapids for the night".

Taffyta: "I'm glad we've stopped in Cedar Rapids".

Candlehead: "I can safely say that were all going to have the greatest road trip ever".

Jubileena: "After New York City, lets hit it to Miami, Florida".

Vanellope: "Yeah, lets do that, I mean we have enough money for gas and we've got supplies of food and water in the trunk".

Taffyta: "Looks like were all set".

Candlehead: "But girls, we are all set".

Everyone started laughing on what Candlehead just said.

After a few short minutes of laughing at the joke Candlehead said, they all started to feel tired from traveling.

Jubileena: "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep".

Candlehead: "Same here oh and Taffyta, try not to let your seat crush me while I'm asleep".

Everyone started laughing again on what Candlehead just said.

Vanellope: "Candlehead, you just crack me up with that".

Taffyta: "Same here".

They all got settled in the SUV and Vanellope got out of the SUV to get blankets in the trunk. Once Vanellope got the blankets she went back in the SUV.

Vanellope gave them each a blanket, including herself. Once Vanellope gave the blankets she said, "well ladies lets hit the hay".

Taffyta: "I agree".

Candlehead: "Same here".

Jubileena: "I agree also, oh and Vanellope please don't let your seat crush me while I'm sleeping".

They all started laughing again.

Vanellope: "First Candlehead said that, now you Jubileena" she said while laughing.

Jubileena: "Well it was worth a shot" she said while laughing.

Taffyta: "Ok then, lets just go to sleep already" she said while laughing also.

Vanellope: "Taffyta's right, we need are energy to travel again tomorrow".

With it, they were all covering their blankets around themselves and were all yawning.

Candlehead: "Good night".

Jubileena: "Good night also".

Vanellope: "Good night".

Taffyta: "Good night also everyone, oh Vanellope one more thing".

Taffyta leans to Vanellope and gave Vanellope a kiss on the lips.

Vanellope: "Good night everyone, including you my love".

They all went to sleep after a long day of traveling from Denver, Colorado to Cedar Rapids, Iowa, and were expecting to travel again in the mourning.

* * *

**(Chapter 10 is finished, I hope you liked it.)**


	11. Chapter 11: On The Road Again

**(Here is Chapter 11; I hope you enjoy this Chapter because I had a lot of fun with making this, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was mourning and Vanellope woke up to her alarm clock ringing from her phone at 7:30am, it was July 2nd on a Tuesday. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena were still asleep and didn't hear Vanellope's phone alarm ring.

Vanellope shrugged Taffyta on the shoulder and Taffyta woke up, but Candlehead and Jubileena were still asleep.

Vanellope: "Good mourning sleepy head" Vanellope kisses Taffyta on the lips.

Taffyta: "Good mourning Vanellope".

They both got out of the SUV after sleeping in there for a long time during the night. They were stretching their arms and legs and Taffyta said, "you think we should wake up Candlehead and Jubileena".

Vanellope: "No, let them sleep, they will probably wake up by the time we hit traffic".

Taffyta: "Ok then, lets get back in the SUV".

They both got back in the SUV after stretching their arms and legs. Vanellope turned on the engine and said, "you know, maybe I should take a picture of Candlehead and Jubileena sleeping before we go".

Taffyta: "Yeah, you can take the picture as a memory".

Vanellope: "I guess I'll take the picture then".

Vanellope gets out her phone from her pocket and presses the camera button to show the camera. Vanellope point her phone at the sleeping Candlehead and Jubileena and then took the picture of Candlehead and Jubileena sleeping.

After Vanellope took the picture, she started to laugh a little bit and said, "I would consider this as a prank Taffyta, but otherwise a memory of the road trip". Taffyta started to laugh a little and said, "yeah I guess it will be a prank and a memory at the same time, well we better get driving".

* * *

Vanellope started driving the SUV and was in traffic within the minutes that passed. As she was driving, she kept looking in the back of the car and Candlehead and Jubileena were still sleeping.

Vanellope: "Gosh, you think the sleeping beauties would wake up already".

Taffyta: "I don't know when they would wake up".

Vanellope kept on driving and she took the traffic route I-74 E instead of I-80 E.

It was 12:40pm in the afternoon and Candlehead and Jubileena finally woken up after a long sleep they had.

Vanellope: "Good afternoon you two, I would say mourning but it's the afternoon already".

Taffyta: "Looks like you gals almost slept the whole day now".

Candlehead: "I guess we almost did, right Jubileena".

Jubileena: "Yeah, I guess we almost did slept the whole day, Vanellope where are we going to stop at now".

Vanellope: "We're going to stop in Indianapolis, where in Indiana and I've been driving for at least 5 hours now".

Candlehead: "Wow that's a lot of driving, I would drive myself but I don't have a driver's license".

Taffyta: "Uh Candlehead, you do have a driver's license" Taffyta started laughing.

Vanellope: "I tell you what, maybe I should let you drive, it should be a piece of cake for you Candlehead".

Candlehead: "Oh no, I'm not driving in this traffic".

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Jubileena were all laughing at what Candlehead just said. Then Vanellope said, "ok but if you change your mind" Candlehead interrupted and said, "I won't change my mind alright" Candlehead said while laughing. Jubileena started laughing and said, "I bet if she drives, she'll crash and send us all to the hospital" Jubileena said while laughing.

Candlehead: "Hey, I'm a good driver; I just don't want to show it yet".

Vanellope: "Ok then, but like I said, if you change you mind" Vanellope said while laughing.

Taffyta: "Looks like we're in Indianapolis after 5 hours in this SUV".

Vanellope turned the SUV into the lane and they were in Indianapolis. Then Vanellope said, "gals, although we have supplies of food and drinks in the trunk, should we go to a gas station, I need to fill the SUV up with gas".

Taffyta: "Sure why not".

Candlehead: "I agree".

Jubileena: "Same here".

Vanellope went to the nearest gas station there was in Indianapolis. They all got to the gas station called WAWA and there was lots of people getting gas and buying things inside the WAWA market.

Vanellope: "Wow, these people are bustling in and out of this gas station especially in the summer" Vanellope said as she found a spot to put gas in the SUV.

Vanellope: "Ok guys, does anybody need to go and use the bathroom while I run inside and pay for the gas at the register".

Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena raised their hands. Vanellope then said, "well then, lets hurry you gals, we still got a long road ahead of us".

They all got out of the SUV and Vanellope locked it. They all rushed in the gas station.

After that, Vanellope paid for the gas and Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena got back from using the bathroom, and bought hoagies to eat because they didn't eat breakfast before they left Cedar Rapids. Vanellope filled up the SUV with gas for a few minutes.

After filling up the SUV with gas, they all went back into the SUV and started eating their hoagies. After eating there hoagies Vanellope started the engine to the SUV and they all left the gas station and headed into traffic again.

* * *

While in traffic Vanellope took traffic route I-70 E. While driving, Vanellope was talking to Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena about what they were going to do when they arrive in New York City.

Taffyta: "Guys when we get into New York City, lets all go to the residential neighborhood and peninsula of Coney Island, New York".

Vanellope: "For what Taffyta".

Taffyta: "I hear Coney Island, New York has an amusement park called Luna Park, have you girls ever even heard of Luna Park before".

Vanellope: "I never heard of it".

Candlehead: "I never heard of it either".

Jubileena: "Same here".

Taffyta: "Well the park reopened I think 3 years ago".

Vanellope: "I say we all give Luna Park a shot".

Taffyta: "Yeah, I never been to that amusement park, but lets try it out when we get to New York City".

Candlehead: "Yeah lets".

Jubileena: "I agree".

They all kept on talking while Vanellope kept on driving.

* * *

It was 6:00pm in the afternoon and it wasn't dark yet. Vanellope was still driving while Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena were all talking.

Vanellope: "Guys, we are going to stop in Pittsburgh just so you know".

Taffyta: "I guess where in Pennsylvania".

Candlehead: "What's Transylvania again".

Jubileena: "It's not Transylvania, its Pennsylvania" Jubileena started laughing, and Vanellope and Taffyta were laughing along too.

Vanellope: "Candlehead I swear, you make me laugh every single time" Vanellope said was laughing.

Taffyta: "I would say the same thing Vanellope just said" as Taffyta was still laughing.

Candlehead: "I have a knack for joking around so much" as Candlehead started laughing along.

Jubileena: "I agree with you Candlehead" as Jubileena was laughing also.

Vanellope turned the SUV into the lane to get into Pittsburgh. As they all got into Pittsburgh they all saw the sights that were displayed while in the city.

Vanellope: "Wow, this city has skyscrapers that are the best".

Taffyta: "Well, New York City beats all these skyscrapers in Pittsburgh".

Candlehead: "I agree".

Jubileena: "I agree also".

Vanellope drove to a nearest restaurant in Pittsburgh. They all arrive at a restaurant in the city.

Vanellope: "Guys instead of getting food, I'm thinking of getting dessert, how about it guys".

Taffyta: "I agree with you Vanellope".

Candlehead: "I can go for dessert myself".

Jubileena: "Same here, I could use some dessert too".

They all got out of the SUV and went into the restaurant. Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead and Jubileena were in the restaurant and they all sat at a booth. A waitress walked up and said, "what can I get you girls to drink".

Vanellope: "I'll have a large cup of root beer please".

Taffyta: "I'll have a large cup of Strawberry soda please".

Candlehead: "I'll have a large cup of Coca Cola please".

Jubileena: "I'll have a large cup of Cherry Coke please".

The waitress wrote the drinks down on her notepad and said, "the drink will be here shortly".

A minute later and the drinks were on the table and the waitress said, "now what would you ladies like to eat".

Vanellope: "Instead of food we all want dessert to eat, right gals".

Taffyta: "I second that motion".

Candlehead: "I agree".

Jubileena: "Same here".

The waitress kept looking at all of them in a weird manner and finally said, "ok then dessert it is".

Vanellope: "I'll have a banana split with the 3 flavors of Chocolate, Vanilla, and Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream please".

Taffyta: "I'll have a banana split with 3 flavors of just strawberry ice cream please".

Candlehead: "I'll take a banana split with 3 flavors of, Vanilla, Chocolate, and the Cake flavored ice cream please".

Jubileena: "As for me I'll take a banana split with 3 flavors of just Cherry ice cream please".

The waitress jotted that down and said to all of them, "your desserts will be out in 20 minutes". The waitress left their booth.

It was 20 minutes later that the waitress bought out their dairy desserts. The waitress putted their desserts at the table and said, "enjoy your desserts".

Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead and Jubileena were in awe about their desserts and were all looking at each other in unison.

Vanellope: "Well lets not wait for the ice cream to melt, lets eat are desserts already".

Taffyta: "Gotcha on that statement".

Candlehead: "Right away captain obvious".

Jubileena: "Ok then, lets chow down".

They were all starting to take a scoop of their desserts and each time they took a scoop from their spoons, it tasted delicious every time they had a bite of their ice cream.

After at least 15 minutes they all finished their desserts. Then it started too happen.

Vanellope: "Oh no I think I'm going to" Vanellope started to burp as loud as she had too.

Taffyta: "Oh my, I think I have to" Taffyta started burping too.

Candlehead: "Stop it all of you, your going to make me, uh oh" Candlehead started to burp very loudly.

Jubileena: "That nothing" Jubileena started to burp as louder than Candlehead.

After they all got done burping, they all started laughing, and the restaurant patrons were just looking at them all on what they just done.

Vanellope: "That was good" Vanellope said while laughing harder.

Taffyta: "Oh I may have manners sometimes, but that was a good burp off" Taffyta said while laughing even harder.

Candlehead: "That was a good experience" Candlehead said while laughing harder also.

Jubileena: "At least I know how boys burp" Jubileena said while laughing harder with the rest of them.

After a few minutes of laughing, they all took a picture on each others phones to remember this day in Pittsburgh, Vanellope paid the bill for the banana splits and they all went out the door of the restaurant, and then went to the SUV.

They all got to the SUV and went inside. Vanellope started the engine and went back in traffic and left the city of Pittsburgh.

* * *

While in traffic Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena were still laughing about the incident they done in the restaurant.

Vanellope: "I definitely will not forget that memory in Pittsburgh, since I have the picture on my phone" she said while laughing.

Taffyta: "I won't forget that either, I have the picture on my phone also" she also said while laughing.

Candlehead: "This will be in my memory forever, but at least I got a picture of this great day on my phone" she said while laughing.

Jubileena: "You're telling me Candlehead, I got the picture too" she said while laughing.

They all kept on talking to each other while Vanellope was driving.

After at least 6 hours of going through traffic, they finally made it to New York City; it was 12:30am. They all were looking out the windows and were seeing the buildings in the New York City night sky.

Vanellope: "I never been to New York City before".

Taffyta: "I never been here either".

Candlehead: "Well I'm just glad we've all made it to New York City".

Jubileena: "I'm just glad we've made it in one piece".

Vanellope: "Guys, you think I should drive to Luna Park that way we could have a head start on tomorrow's activities".

Taffyta: "That sounds like a good idea".

Candlehead and Jubileena just looked at each other and looked back at Vanellope and Taffyta and said, "Ok". With it Vanellope kept on driving to arrive at Luna Park in Coney Island, New York.

They arrived in Luna Park just on Coney Island, New York. They all saw that the amusement park was closed.

Taffyta: "Vanellope, what time is it right now".

Vanellope: "Right now its 1:10am".

Candlehead: "After a long day of traveling, I'm ready to go to sleep" Candlehead said while yawning.

Jubileena: "Same here, I'm ready to go to sleep" she said while yawning also.

Vanellope kept looking at Taffyta and Taffyta knew what she meant. Then Taffyta said to Candlehead and Jubileena, "before we go to bed, its time that Vanellope reveals the picture on her phone".

Candlehead: "What picture" Candlehead began asking what they meant.

Jubileena: "Whatever it is show us, it can't possibly be funny".

Vanellope showed them the picture of Candlehead and Jubileena asleep before they left Cedar Rapids.

Candlehead: "Oh you can't possibly be joking" Candlehead said while trying to take Vanellope's phone and delete the picture.

Jubileena decided to help Candlehead take away Vanellope's cell phone and said, "come on, please delete the picture" as she was still trying to get Vanellope's cell phone.

Vanellope: "Ok, I'll delete the picture".

Vanellope deleted the picture of Candlehead and Jubileena sleeping. But they didn't know is that Vanellope has the picture stored in her album on her phone. After that, they all cover themselves with the blankets and were ready to go to sleep in the SUV for another night.

Candlehead: "Goodnight everyone" then Candlehead fell asleep all of a sudden.

Jubileena: "Goodnight also everyone" then Jubileena falls asleep quickly to.

While Candlehead and Jubileena were asleep, Vanellope and Taffyta were just talking to each other.

Vanellope: "This has been a good day in my life".

Taffyta: "I know, I'm glad I had a good day too".

Then Vanellope and Taffyta started kissing. After the kissing stopped they looked at each other and blushed.

Vanellope: "I love you Taffyta, so much".

Taffyta: "I love you too Vanellope, so much too".

They both started kissing again for at least 3 minutes. After they stopped kissing again, Vanellope and Taffyta were yawning on how tired they completely were.

Vanellope: "I love you Taffyta, goodnight".

Taffyta: "I love you too Vanellope, goodnight babes".

Then they both drifted off to sleep after a long day of traveling.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R.)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Fun Starts Now

**(Here's Chapter 12, I hope you enjoy it.)**

* * *

It was 10:30am in the mourning on July 3rd and Vanellope had just woken up from a long sleep in the SUV. Vanellope tapped on Taffyta's nose and she woke up smiling.

Taffyta: "Good mourning my love" as she leans in and kisses Vanellope on the lips.

Vanellope: "Good mourning also my love, how was your sleep".

Taffyta: "Oh it was good; hey do you think we should wake up Candlehead and Jubileena".

Vanellope: "Let's wake them up then".

Vanellope and Taffyta leaned over and tapped Candlehead and Jubileena's arms. Then they both started to wake up.

Candlehead: "What the, oh good mourning Vanellope and Taffyta".

Jubileena: "Good mourning to all of you".

They all went out of the SUV and stretched their arms and legs out and Vanellope opened the cooler and the ice wasn't melted all the way but everything in the cooler was cold enough.

Vanellope: "Do you guys want turkey sandwiches, or ham sandwiches, because my mother made at least 50 of these sandwiches".

Taffyta: "I'll have me a turkey sandwich".

Candlehead: "Same here".

Jubileena: "Same for me also".

Vanellope reached in for the sandwiches and they all started eating the sandwiches.

Taffyta: "Boy oh boy your mom could make the best sandwiches ever".

Candlehead: "It's like there is a secret recipe in this fine sandwich".

Jubileena: "I agree".

After they all ate their sandwiches they were all planning on what to do for Luna Park. They organized the plan after several minutes.

Vanellope: "Ok ladies here is the plan, we're going to go into Luna Park and we're going to have the best time of our lives".

Taffyta: "You're telling me sister, let's have Fun Fun Fun".

Candlehead: "Fun Fun Fun you say".

Jubileena: "It's a song Candlehead, you know, the beach boys".

Candlehead: "Oh, Oh, that band from the 60s".

Vanellope: "Ok then, let's just make sure of something before we go, let's make sure we have are money and phones".

They all checked their purses that were in the SUV. After checking they all grabbed their money and phones and Vanellope locked the doors of the SUV.

Vanellope: "Ok let's just get the show on the road ladies, to Luna Park already; come on" as Vanellope started running.

Taffyta: "I'm right behind you" as Taffyta started running also.

Candlehead: "Hey wait up you guys" as Candlehead was starting run too.

Jubileena: "Same here, wait up" as Jubileena started running.

* * *

Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena got to the entrance of Luna Park. The four of them had to wait in line for at least 10 minutes.

The four of them went up to the stand and a lady at the window speaking through a microphone said, "hi, how can I help the four of you girls".

Vanellope: "The four of us would like 4 wristbands for the unlimited rides please".

The lady at the stand spoke through the microphone and said, "That'll be a total of $116 dollars all together". Vanellope, along with Taffyta, Candlehead and Jubileena took out $29 dollars each and gave them to the lady. Once they all paid the ladies started putting the wristbands on them. Then the lady said, "you girls have a nice day here in Luna Park". The four of them said, "Thank you" and were in Luna Park.

Vanellope: "Well ladies, what do you want to do while we're in this great amusement park"?

Taffyta: "I don't know".

Candlehead: "I say we all go on the Air Race ride".

Jubileena: "I vote on that one, Vanellope, Taffyta what about you".

Vanellope: "I'll give it a try".

Taffyta: "I guess I'll give it a try".

The four of them had to wait in line for the Air Race. They all watch that the ride was going around, and the seats that the ride patrons were on were rotation like a clock. After waiting for at least 10 minutes it was finally their turn to go.

Vanellope: "I guess this is it everyone".

Taffyta: "Yeah I guess so".

Candlehead: "This ride will be fun, I know it".

Jubileena: "I hope so".

The four of them were walking to four seats that had those kind of straps that hold you down while you're on the thrill rides. Two seats were in the front, and two seats were in the back. Vanellope and Taffyta sat in the front, while Candlehead and Jubileena sat in the back.

After they all were settled in on the ride, the ride attendant said, "please keep your feet and hands inside the ride unit at all times, thank you and enjoy your ride". After a few seconds the ride was starting off slowly.

After 30 seconds the ride was starting to spin and rotate around. Vanellope, Taffyta, along with Candlehead and Jubileena were all screaming and whooping.

Vanellope: "Yeah, spin it and rotate it round and round" she said while screaming with joy.

Taffyta: "Oh my, this is the greatest ride ever" she said while screaming with joy.

Candlehead: "This is the greatest ride ever Taffyta" as she was screaming with joy too.

Jubileena: "Oh Yeah" she said while screaming with joy.

After 3 minutes the ride was ending and Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead and Jubileena left the ride.

Vanellope: "Well girls, that was a fun ride, what do you want to go on next".

Taffyta: "I say we go on The Tickler".

Candlehead: "Yeah, well what are we waiting for lets go".

Jubileena: "We are all right behind you".

Vanellope: "Yes we are right behind you" Vanellope said while laughing a bit.

After a few minutes walking to The Tickler there were less people in line. The four of them were all waiting in line for the next 5 minutes. After the 5 minutes they were heading to separate seats.

Vanellope and Taffyta sat in the front together, while Candlehead and Jubileena sat in the back. After a few seconds, the ride started going up.

Vanellope: "Hold on Taffyta, this might be a bumpy ride".

Taffyta: "Oh I'm holding on just incase".

Candlehead: "Hold on you guys" Candlehead yelled out from behind them.

Jubileena: "What Candlehead just said" Jubileena yelled out.

The ride was starting to spin around and around in a loopy angle, then the ride went down a little bit. After a few spins they were starting to go down again. The four of them were screaming while on the ride.

Vanellope: "This ride is good".

Taffyta: "This ride isn't scary at all".

Candlehead: "You're absolutely right Taffyta" she yelled out.

Jubileena: "I don't really have anything to say, but this ride is good" she said loudly.

After a few minutes, the ride came to an end. The four of them were leaving the ride attraction. After leaving the attraction they decided to try another ride.

Vanellope: "Lets try the Yo-Yo ride".

Taffyta: "That could be more fun".

Candlehead: "I have a tremendous fear of heights, I'm just kidding I'll go on the Yo-Yo".

Jubileena: "Well then let's go everyone".

The four of them started running to the Yo-Yo.

They all got to the Yo-Yo and there wasn't that much of a line while they got there. They got seats separate from each other. Vanellope along with the others sat alone while getting settled in the Yo-Yo.

After all the ride patrons got settled the ride attendant started the ride and the seats were going up. They were up in the air at least 6 stories off the ground.

Vanellope: "Talk about hang time" as she was laughing and whooping.

Taffyta: "I can't even compare this to a higher ride" she said while whooping.

Candlehead: "I don't know about you guys, but when I said I had a tremendous fear of heights, I really do" as she was screaming.

Jubileena: "Don't be a baby Candlehead, just enjoy the ride" she said while laughing.

After a few minutes the ride was over and the four girls left the Yo-Yo.

* * *

After they all left the Yo-Yo, they all went to get something to eat. They all got to a concession stand and the foods were, popcorn, pizza, and corndogs, along with many other foods. They were all telling Vanellope their orders.

Taffyta: "Vanellope I'll have me a slice of pizza".

Candlehead: "What Taffyta said"?

Jubileena: "Same here".

Vanellope ordered 4 slices of pizza. After ordering, they all sat at a nearby table and ate their pizza. After they all were finished with their food, they all tried different rides for the next few hours.

After a few hours of trying different rides, they all were just sitting down on a nearby bench.

Jubileena: "Vanellope, what time is it".

Vanellope: "I think its about 5:00pm right now".

Taffyta: "All ready, wow we must have been having so much fun that we lost track of time".

Vanellope: "Ok, so girls what do you all want to do now"?

Taffyta: "We all don't know that answer".

Candlehead: "I don't know Vanellope".

Jubileena: "What do you think we should do Vanellope"?

Vanellope kept thinking on her options on what to do while they were staying at Luna Park. After Vanellope kept thinking, she thought of the answer.

Vanellope: "I got it, lets all go to the Go-Kart Track they have here" she said as she was smiling excitedly.

Taffyta: "That's a great idea" Taffyta cheered.

Candlehead: "Ok, it's settled then" Candlehead said nervously.

Jubileena: "You girls are going to eat my dust when we get there" Jubileena said while laughing a bit.

After a few minutes of walking to the track, there was a line of fifty to a hundred people. The four of them were all looking in desperation.

Vanellope: "Oh no, I don't know about you all, but I'm waiting in line".

Taffyta: "I'm with you".

Candlehead: "Well, I could wait in line for a long time".

Jubileena: "Oh I guess so, alright let's wait in line".

They were still waiting in line for at least 1 hour our 2. As they were waiting, they were pouting at one another.

Vanellope: "Oh would the line just move quickly already" she said in an angry tone.

Taffyta: "Someone please tell me the time".

Candlehead: "Its 6:30pm right now, my legs hurt".

Jubileena: "UHHHH, I'm tired of standing around, somebody please move the line up a notch".

It was 7:00pm and after waiting and waiting, it was now their turn to try the Go-Karts.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena walked to the Go-Karts that they were going to use. Once they got in the go-karts the attendant had to put their seat belt straps on.

The attendant checked all of straps, the attendant turned on the engines of the karts and then said, "be careful out there and remember, when I put the yellow light on you must stop racing and return here and park the karts in an orderly fashion, NOW ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO".

Vanellope was the first to speed the kart, then Taffyta was the second to speed the kart, as for Candlehead she was third to speed off, and Jubileena was the fourth to speed the kart off.

After that, they were all racing around the track.

Vanellope: "You guys are behind me; try to catch up to me, if you can".

Taffyta: "Oh Vanellope, you can count on it".

Candlehead: "Guys wait for me".

Jubileena: "Candlehead I passed you now".

After 10 laps or so the yellow light came on and Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena drove the karts back in and parked them in an orderly fashion.

Vanellope came in 1st, Taffyta came in 2nd, Candlehead came in 3rd, and Jubileena came in 4th. After they parked the karts the attendant took off the straps and the four girls left the go-kart track.

They all were out of the go kart track and they all were sitting on a bench and talking to each other.

Vanellope: "So guys, what do you all want to do next".

Taffyta: "I say we grab some dessert and go back to the SUV".

Candlehead: "I agree with Taffyta".

Jubileena: "I agree also".

They all went to grab something to eat for dessert.

They all ordered cotton candy from a concession stand and left Luna Park.

* * *

Once the four girls got back to the SUV they all finished their cotton candy. They all were inside the SUV talking.

Vanellope: "That was the greatest day ever".

Taffyta: "I know and tomorrow it's going to be the biggest day of the year in July".

Candlehead: "Oh, Oh, I know what it is, it's Christmas in July".

Jubileena: "It not Christmas in July" she said while laughing.

Vanellope and Taffyta joined laughing with Jubileena on what Candlehead just said.

Vanellope: "It's not Christmas in July" she said while laughing even harder.

Taffyta: "It's the Fourth Of July" she said while laughing harder with Vanellope.

Candlehead: "Oh, Oh, I don't get it".

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Jubileena started laughing even harder.

Candlehead: "Girls I was just joking around, I know what the Fourth of July is, it's the day America got its Independence".

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Jubileena stopped laughing.

Vanellope: "That's right and tomorrow there's going to be lots of fireworks".

Taffyta: "I can't wait to see the fireworks".

Candlehead: "Same here".

Jubileena: "I dying to see some fireworks"

They all kept on talking through the hours that went by.

It was 10:00pm and they all began to feel tired from today's activities they done in Luna Park.

Candlehead: "I'm ready to hit the hay".

Jubileena: "You don't say".

Vanellope: "I agree with you Candlehead".

Taffyta: "Same for me Candlehead".

They all got ready to go to sleep. They all were covered in their blankets and were ready to go to sleep.

Candlehead: "Goodnight gals" she then yawned and went to sleep.

Jubileena: "Goodnight everybody" she then went to sleep to.

Vanellope and Taffyta were the only ones awake.

Vanellope: "Well today was a wonderful day".

Taffyta: "Yeah it was and the best part is, tomorrow is the Fourth of July".

Vanellope: "Yeah, I can't wait for the fireworks to light up the night sky".

Taffyta: "I can't wait also".

Taffyta leaned to Vanellope and they began to kiss each other on the lips. After a few minutes of kissing each other they were tired.

Taffyta: "Goodnight Vanellope, I love you".

Vanellope: "I love you too Taffyta, goodnight".

They both closed their eyes and went to sleep after a long day of having fun.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 12, I hoped you enjoyed it.)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Fourth Of July

**(After a while working on this Chapter, Chapter 13 is here, hope you enjoy it.)**

* * *

It was 9:30am July 4th and Vanellope woke up to her phone alarm ringing. She woke up in an instant and grabbed Taffyta's shoulders. And began shrugging Taffyta, and Taffyta woke up laughing instantly.

Taffyta: "Vanellope, what are you doing" she said while laughing.

Vanellope: "It's the Fourth of July silly; I had to wake you up".

Taffyta leaned to Vanellope and they began to kiss. After kissing for one minute Taffyta said, "shall we wake up Candlehead and Jubileena the way you did to me Vanellope"?

Vanellope: "Lets".

Vanellope and Taffyta leaned to the back of the SUV were Candlehead and Jubileena were sleeping. Vanellope grabbed Candlehead's shoulders while Taffyta grabbed Jubileena's shoulders. Both Vanellope and Taffyta shrugged Candlehead and Jubileena's shoulders. As Vanellope and Taffyta were shrugging, Candlehead and Jubileena were awake all of a sudden.

Candlehead: "What in the name of Sam Hill are you shrugging me for" Candlehead said while laughing.

Jubileena: "Yeah, why are you shrugging us" as Jubileena started laughing along with Candlehead.

Vanellope: "It's the Fourth of July girls, we had to shrug you".

Taffyta: "We wouldn't want to miss a perfect day like this".

Candlehead: "Ok then, what should we all do before the fireworks go on tonight".

Jubileena: "I say we all get ready for the beach".

They all looked at each other and agreed. As they were done agreeing on going to the beach, they all got their bathing suits on and they went to the beach that was only a minute's walk from the SUV.

* * *

Once at the beach, the four of them saw that there were lots of people on the beach. They all looked at each other.

Vanellope: "To think on this perfect day, there'd be lots of people on this beach".

Taffyta: "Well it is the Fourth of July".

Candlehead: "Other than that, let's just have a good time today".

Jubileena: "Yeah lets just have a good time".

They all looked around to see what kind of activities there was to do to pass the time.

Vanellope: "Well there's Beach Volleyball, Water Skiing, Swimming, and etc.

Taffyta: "Well out of all of those, lets do Beach Volleyball".

Candlehead: "Ok then, all we need is a Volleyball".

Jubileena: "Found one".

Jubileena picked up the nearby Volleyball and then they were starting to form teams. Vanellope and Taffyta were on the opposite side of the Volleyball court, and Candlehead and Jubileena were on a different side of the court as well.

Jubileena: "So who should serve the ball first"?

Candlehead: "I say we should serve first".

Vanellope: "Ok then serve the ball Candlehead, were waiting" she said while smirking a bit.

Candlehead: "OK, OK, I'm serving already" she said while smirking a bit also.

Within the first seconds, Candlehead served the ball. Candlehead smacked the ball with her hands to Vanellope and Taffyta.

Vanellope: "I got it" she said while hitting the ball to Jubileena.

Jubileena went for the ball but then she missed, and Vanellope and Taffyta scored.

Vanellope: "Well that's one point" she said while giggling.

Taffyta: "Well one down, 9 more to go" she said while giggling also.

For the second round of Volleyball, Vanellope served the ball. Candlehead smacked the ball to Taffyta, then Taffyta smacked it back to Jubileena, then Jubileena smacked the ball back to Vanellope, and Vanellope missed hitting the ball, and Candlehead and Jubileena scored.

Jubileena: "Oh yeah, how do like that" she said while laughing.

Candlehead: "You did best Jubileena; let's keep up the good work".

Vanellope: "Just wait you two, one way or another, were going to win" she said while laughing.

Taffyta: "Yes we are going to win" she said while laughing with Vanellope.

The third round came and Vanellope and Taffyta along with Candlehead and Jubileena were tied with 1 point.

Candlehead served the ball. Then the ball got to Vanellope and she smacked the ball to Jubileena. Jubileena rushed to the ball and smacked it to Taffyta. Then Taffyta smacked the ball to Candlehead, Candlehead missed the ball, and Vanellope and Taffyta scored.

Vanellope: "Well, looks like we scored to another point".

Taffyta: "You said it Vanellope, we have 2 points".

Candlehead: "Don't push it you two, the game isn't over yet".

Jubileena: "Come on Candlehead, lets win this thing".

After at least many rounds of Volleyball, Vanellope and Taffyta were tied with Candlehead and Jubileena at 9 points.

Vanellope: "It's all or nothing now, lets win this Taffyta" she said while laughing.

Taffyta: "Oh we'll win it alright" she said while laughing.

Candlehead: "Oh don't you count on anything to win it you two; we are so going to win this time" she said while laughing.

Jubileena: "Ok then, let's get this last round started, game point you two".

Jubileena served the ball and the ball went straight to Vanellope. Vanellope smacked the ball to Candlehead. Candlehead rushed to the ball and smacked it to Taffyta. Taffyta smacked the ball to Jubileena. Jubileena quickly went to the ball and smacked it to Vanellope. Vanellope smacked the ball to Candlehead. "I got it, I got it" Candlehead said. But when Candlehead rushed to the ball she ended up missing the ball and was caught in the net.

Vanellope: "Looks like we won and we also caught a fish too" she said while laughing.

Taffyta: "We won, and I can't believe Candlehead is stuck in the net" she said while laughing.

Candlehead: "Oh come, can somebody help me out of this net already".

Jubileena: "It is kind of funny Candlehead" then Jubileena started laughing.

Candlehead: "Come on, I'm not kidding" she said while laughing a bit, then laughed harder.

They all started laughing for a few minutes. After a few minutes of laughing, they all helped Candlehead out of the net. After they helped Candlehead out of the net, they all were thinking of what activity to do next.

Vanellope: "Well girls, its 11:30am, what do you all want to do next".

Taffyta: "I say we all go waterskiing, I seen a dock that you could rent a boat and water ski's".

Candlehead: "This should be fun".

Jubileena: "Yeah, let's go waterskiing then".

* * *

They all went to the docks. The boat and water-ski rental costs $50. Together they all paid the rental and were getting ready to go waterskiing. After getting ready, Vanellope was the first to go waterskiing. Taffyta started the engine while Candlehead and Jubileena were watching Vanellope getting ready.

Vanellope: "Alright Taffyta; let her rip".

Taffyta: "You got it".

Taffyta drove the boat at a fast pace. Vanellope was holding on tight to the handle and within moments Vanellope was waterskiing. "I never done this before" she said while holding on tight. After a few minutes of waterskiing, Vanellope had let go of the handle and was in the water. Taffyta drove the boat to get Vanellope out of the water. Vanellope was on the boat.

Vanellope: "That was awesome, now whose turn is it to go".

Taffyta: "I'll go next".

Taffyta got ready within a few minutes.

Taffyta: "Ok Vanellope, I'm ready to water-ski".

Vanellope: "Ok then, hold on tight Taffyta".

Vanellope started driving the boat and Taffyta started to ski. While waterskiing Taffyta was laughing and whooping, and she even did a couple of rotation flips while waterskiing. "WOOOOO, this is the best" Taffyta said while waterskiing. After minutes and minutes of water skiing, Taffyta decided to let go of the handle and was in the water.

Vanellope droved the boat to get Taffyta. Taffyta was back on the boat.

Taffyta: "So who goes next"?

Candlehead: "I will let Jubileena go next".

Jubileena: "Ok then, I guess I'm next".

Jubileena got ready within the minutes that passed.

Jubileena: "Alright, drive the boat already, because I'm ready to water-ski" she said while laughing.

Taffyta drove the boat and Jubileena was starting to water-ski. While waterskiing Jubileena did some flips and almost fell. "OH YEAH" she said while holding on to the handle.

After a few minutes, Jubileena had let go of the handle and was in the water. Taffyta drove the boat to get Jubileena. Jubileena was in the boat.

Jubileena: "Well last but not least, Candlehead it's your turn".

Candlehead: "I'm not very fond with waterskiing".

Vanellope: "Oh come on, don't be a chicken" Vanellope was starting to make clucking noises at Candlehead.

Candlehead: "Alright, alright, I'll try waterskiing" she said while laughing a bit.

Taffyta: "Well then, lets get you started".

Candlehead got ready to water ski.

Candlehead: "Alright Taffyta, you can drive the boat".

Taffyta started driving the boat and Candlehead had begun to waterskiing.

Candlehead: "How do I control my movement" she yelled while waterskiing.

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Jubileena were laughing at Candlehead. Then Candlehead lost her balance and was in the water.

Candlehead: "Come on, can someone please help me on the boat".

Taffyta drove the boat towards Candlehead. Candlehead was on the boat.

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Jubileena were laughing at Candlehead.

Vanellope: "Looks like you need the practice Candlehead" she said while laughing.

Taffyta: "You definitely do Candlehead" she said while laughing.

Jubileena: "What Taffyta said" as she was laughing along.

Candlehead: "Come on girls, I can do better" she said while laughing a bit.

A few hours have passed while they were still taking turns water skiing, with Candlehead improving on the waterskiing a bit, only to fall down into the water a bunch of times.

Candlehead: "Girls, not to be complaining but we've been doing this for hours now, instead of waterskiing lets try that trampoline they have in the water".

Jubileena: "That seems like a fine idea".

Vanellope: "I agree".

Taffyta: "Same here".

They drove to the docks to return the boat and the water-skis. They all got to the docks and returned the boat and water-ski's.

* * *

Taffyta: "What time is it"?

Vanellope: "It's 4:00pm".

Candlehead: "Already, wow time flies by when you're having fun".

Jubileena: "I'm way ahead of you on that one Candlehead".

They all jumped in the water and swam to the big floating trampoline. Once at the trampoline they all climbed it by the ladder that the trampoline had, and were on top of the trampoline.

Candlehead: "Well what do we do now"?

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Jubileena started laughing at Candlehead.

Vanellope: "We jump on it" she said while laughing.

Taffyta: "Do you seriously not know what jumping is Candlehead" she said while laughing.

Jubileena: "What Taffyta said" she said while laughing.

Candlehead: "Oh, I still don't get the idea".

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Jubileena started laughing even harder.

Candlehead: "I got you gals on that joke, I was just kidding" she said while laughing.

Vanellope: "Girls come on enough with the chit-chat, lets jump already".

Taffyta: "Ok then lets all jump".

Candlehead: "I right behind you".

Jubileena: "Same here".

They all started jumping up and down on the floating trampoline.

After jumping on the trampoline, Vanellope and Taffyta decided to jump into the water from the trampoline.

Vanellope: "Cannonball" she said while jumping into the water.

Taffyta: "Geronimo" she said while jumping into the water also.

Vanellope and Taffyta were the only ones in the water while Candlehead and Jubileena were still jumping on the trampoline.

Vanellope: "Come on in the water you girls".

Taffyta: "You guys are missing out".

Candlehead and Jubileena jumped from the trampoline and into the water. They all were in the water.

Vanellope: "Last one to the trampoline is a rotten fish".

They all rushed to the trampoline. Candlehead was the last one to get on the trampoline.

Candlehead: "Aw no, I'm the rotten fish" she said while laughing.

Vanellope, Taffyta, and Jubileena were laughing along with Candlehead. After that they kept jumping on the trampoline and jumping into the water for the hours that went by.

It was 7:40pm and they all been hanging out at the trampoline.

Vanellope: "Girls its 7:40pm already".

Taffyta: "Already, wow we have sure been having fun today".

Candlehead: "Let's get back to the SUV".

Jubileena: "What Candlehead said"?

They all jumped from the trampoline and into the water and swam back to shore.

They all made it to shore and walked back to the SUV to get changed into their clothing.

* * *

They all made it to the SUV and got changed into their casual clothes.

Vanellope: "Anyone hungry before we head out to see the fireworks".

Taffyta: "I'm very hungry".

Candlehead: "I'm also very hungry too".

Jubileena: "Same here".

Vanellope opened the cooler and they all ate turkey sandwiches and drank soda. After they all were done eating their sandwiches, it was time for them to go see the fireworks.

Taffyta: "What time is it"?

Vanellope: "It's 8:40pm".

Candlehead: "Well let's hurry up to see the fireworks then".

Jubileena: "What Candlehead just said"?

They all got ready to see the fireworks and Vanellope locked the SUV. And they all went down to the pier to see the fireworks.

When the four of them got to the pier, they all sat down on the bridge of the pier and were waiting for the fireworks to start.

The fireworks were starting after waiting for at least 10 minutes. Each firework was coming up and lighting the sky with wonderful colors. Every time a firework went up in the sky, it came up one by one within every second there was in the night sky.

Vanellope: "Whoa, this is so brilliant".

Taffyta: "Those fireworks are awesome".

Candlehead: "Whoa, those fireworks are good".

Jubileena: "This is amazing".

Each firework was the color of, red, blue, green, white, and purple. Every firework went up as fast as lightning up in the sky like a bullet train.

Vanellope: "Talk about fast".

Taffyta: "This is fantastic".

Candlehead: "It's like these fireworks are going in the sky at a fast pace".

Jubileena: "Uh Candlehead, these fireworks are going up in the sky at a fast pace" Jubileena said while laughing.

Candlehead: "I know, I was just kidding" she said while laughing.

As they were talking, many other fireworks came by to light up the night sky.

After many of the fireworks went up in the sky, it was finally the time for the biggest fireworks to go on. As the fireworks were going up in the sky they all kept on looking for the biggest one. Then the firework showed up. The firework went up in a brilliant flash showing an American Flag.

Vanellope: "Do I see the American flag as a firework" as she kept looking at the firework in the sky.

Taffyta: "Yeah you do see it" as she kept looking also.

Candlehead: "Is it me or do I see a flag" she said in wonder.

Jubileena: "Of course you see the flag Candlehead" she said while laughing a bit.

They all took a picture of the American Flag firework on their phones.

Vanellope: "This picture will be for memories".

Taffyta: "Yeah, glad we took some pictures".

Candlehead: "Yeah, this will live in our memories forever".

Jubileena: "You're telling me".

As the fireworks were closing to an end they all observed the last firework there was to be displayed before the firework show was over. Then the last firework showed up in the sky. The firework said, Happy Fourth Of July. They all took a picture on there cell phones. Then the fireworks were over and they all went back to the SUV.

* * *

They all got back to the SUV.

Vanellope: "Well everyone, that was the best Fourth of July fireworks I've ever seen".

Taffyta: "I will never forget this day".

Candlehead: "I will never forget this day too".

Jubileena: "Same here".

They all kept talking through the hours that went by.

Vanellope: "Well you guys after a day like this, I'm ready to hit the hay because tomorrow we will be traveling to Miami, Florida".

Taffyta: "The Sunshine State, I can't wait to get there".

Candlehead: "What's the Sunshine state"?

Jubileena: "Oh for the love of, Candlehead the Sunshine State is Florida silly" she said while laughing.

Vanellope and Taffyta joined Jubileena on laughing at what Candlehead said.

Candlehead: "I'm just joking around, the Sunshine State is Florida" she said while laughing.

Jubileena: "I just said that Candlehead" as she was laughing harder.

They all were laughing for a few minutes. After a few minutes of laughing they were all yawning and wrapping their blankets around themselves.

Candlehead: "Well you gals, I'm going to sleep, goodnight everyone" then Candlehead fell asleep.

Jubileena: "Goodnight also everyone" then Jubileena fell asleep.

Vanellope: "Well, that was a good Fourth Of July I will never forget".

Taffyta: "Same here Vanellope".

Vanellope and Taffyta started to kiss.

After kissing for a few minutes, they started talking again.

Vanellope: "This was the best day of my life, and I will never forget it".

Taffyta: "I will never forget this day either, I love you Vanellope".

Vanellope: "I love you too Taffyta".

They both started to kiss again.

Vanellope: "Well goodnight my love, tomorrows going to be great traveling on the road again".

Taffyta: "Yeah I guess it's going to be a good day traveling, goodnight Vanellope".

Vanellope and Taffyta closed their eyes and went to sleep after a long day of having fun, and seeing the fireworks light up in the sky.

* * *

**(Chapter 13 is finished, hope you enjoyed it.)**


End file.
